A Borrowed Challenge
by libraryamy
Summary: Borrowing the 2010 "100 Drabbles Challenge" prompts from the DG Forum into a story about Draco & Ginny finding friendship, then romance, in the workplace. SLOW BURN. T for now, maybe M in the future - Draco/Ginny. Post Hogwarts: EWE?
1. New

Prompt: NEW

XXX

Most people, she knew, set resolutions at the beginning of the year. January first, everyone began a new year with bright eyes and good intentions and grand gestures. She wasn't like most people though. Here it was, the first of November, and she was itching for something new. A change. Something to shake her comfortable and boring routine to the foundation, that's what she needed. She knew that November was almost the end of the year, the middle of a quarter, a random month where everyone else was thinking of wrapping things up, of closure, not quite ready to peer over the holiday weeks to a fresh start. At this point, some might ponder the changes they wanted in their life but still would sit and wallow in their routine for two more months. She couldn't do that. She needed something new, anything, and she needed it now.

As he walked up the path to the building, he shivered. It was a subconscious reaction due to the cold and the damp, of course, not due to his nervousness. As he shouldered open the first of the double doors, he hesitated, debating with himself briefly before moving forward. He couldn't believe that he'd let Longbottom talk him into this. A job. He didn't need a job. More accurately, he didn't need a salary. The Black fortune kept him comfortable, perhaps not in the same manner as his father's money would have, but it was enough. When he willingly volunteered his father's money as an attempt at reparations, he showed that money really wasn't a priority any longer. But he did need something, Longbottom was correct, a challenge, a reason to leave the house every day, a new routine. He'd promised the company a year. They said that it took less than a month to create a new habit, he thought ruefully, but he'd still promised a year.

It had been a busy morning, and the first time she'd had a moment to relax was in the cafeteria at lunch, amid her coworker friends. Suddenly a hush fell over the room, as Neville walked into the room with his dining companion. She looked up to see what had disturbed the din and chaos of the room and was surprised at a face from the past. Her coworker Marie nudged her with an elbow and drawled lasciviously, "Oh, he's new."

XXX

**A/N:** 397 words.


	2. Broken

Prompt - Broken

XXX

After the surprise in the cafeteria, she stopped by Neville's office. Smiling as she lowered herself into one of the comfortable armchairs that were angled across from his desk, she noticed that he was snacking. One of their shared vices, back to their time in school, was emotional eating. He hadn't glanced up when she came into the room, recognizing her footsteps. She watched him as he continued to work, while breaking off pieces of chocolate from the large bar on his desk.

"Care to tell me what in Merlin's beard you're thinking?" she inquired of him, gently, as he was one of her oldest and dearest friends.

He snapped another chocolate square off of the bar, put it in his mouth and began to suck on the sweet treat. Closing his eyes with a sigh he replied, "You know I wouldn't have hired him if George didn't approve. And we both know that outside of Snape and Hermione, there are few that can match his skills with potions."

"True," she conceded, "but I just can't get over the shock. How did this even happen? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were partners here, that George trusted us equally with decisions."

Another piece of chocolate was broken off of the bar and eaten. "I didn't tell you, but about six months ago I bumped into him at a pub. He was alone. Lonely." Another piece snapped away and devoured. "We started to meet for drinks occasionally." Snap went another piece. "Did you know that all of his friends fled England rather than pay the reparations? With his parents both gone, he's by himself a lot. I convinced him that he needed a reason to get up in the morning, to talk to other people, to quit being a depressed hermit. Once George approved, I had to move quickly before he backed down." Snap, snap, snap, more pieces of chocolate were broken apart, scattered in the wrapper. Neville continued, looking up to meet her eyes, "Don't we all need a reason to get out of bed?"

She sat in silence, thinking. Neville went on quietly, almost in a whisper. "He's a lot like this candy you know." Adjectives rushed unspoken through her mind: rich, creamy, decadent, sinful, nutty. She shook these words off as he finished, this descriptor spoken out loud: "_Broken_."

XXX

**A/N:** 393 words

**Input and feedback welcome. :)**


	3. Hope

Prompt: Hope

XXX_  
><em>

_Say what you will about Hogwarts, it had one thing going for it_, he thought to himself, _you always knew where you belonged. Admittedly you were told where you belonged by a less than stylish fashion accessory, but you always had someone to sit with at meals_, he continued in his head as he surveyed the company cafeteria.

On his first day, Longbottom brought him in and introduced him around. It did not go unnoticed that the tables in the cafeteria, though entirely filled by professional working adults, were as segregated as they had been in Hogwarts. The experimental herbologists sat in the far corner by the sunny windows, much like their research projects did, reveling in the sunlight. The marketing and sales groups sat front and center, on prominent and vocal display. The potions crew chose a table on the opposite side, away from the sun and the noise. And much like the great hall, it didn't seem that there was much intermingling, at least at lunch, between the departments.

He sighed, tray in hand. _This is humiliating_, he glowered. _I should have come down on time, and now that I'm late, I look like a first year Hufflepuff, trying to find a friend_. The potions table, where he had sat over the past several days, was completely full. Longbottom, he learned after his start, rarely took the time to join the staff in the café, instead choosing to munch his way through the day at his desk or greenhouse. He counted himself lucky that most of the employees were older, had not been in school with him, or been educated elsewhere. It was easier to make a clean start when you weren't fighting childhood stereotypes.

Shifting his weight uncomfortably, he gripped the tray holding his meal. His eyes scanned the room again, looking for someplace he might fit in. About to give up, he began to spin on his heel to go up and eat at his desk when he heard his name.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, as quietly as she could above the clatter of silverware hitting plates and ice clinking in glasses. She gestured at the empty seat across from her, "Would you like to join us?"

He smiled at her, clearly seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, and crossed the room. For the first time in months he felt something good. Hope.

XXX

A/N: 396 words

Thanks for reading! Reviews and input most welcome. :)


	4. Quills

Prompt: Quills

XXX

A gentle knock on her doorframe broke Ginny's concentration, and she looked up to find Draco leaning into her office. "I was wondering if there was a place I could get some supplies?" he asked with a small smile.

She rose from her desk and gestured for him to follow her, behind her workspace into another room. "Absolutely, please help yourself. We keep them back here to prevent any mishaps. After someone snuck in a pot of disappearing ink as an experiment, George has been adamant about keeping things safe." She waved her wand and a series of cabinets opened, displaying a variety of types of parchments, ink pots, and quills.

He made his selections and then grabbed an additional quill for good measure. "Your brother is quite the tyrant when it comes to documentation," he stumbled, an attempt at small talk.

Slowly closing the cabinets behind him by hand, she nodded, "Yes, well, after the lawsuit with Zonkos, we've found it best to be able to prove everything to the Ministry if need be." She looked up to him and noticed a bemused look on his face as he watched her move. "Is there anything else I can help you with? You look like you have a question."

"No, I guess I'm just surprised. This isn't the life I'd have expected of you when we were back in school. Keeper of the quills." He gestured with his armload of supplies.

Fire quickly flashed across her face, and she snapped, "You expected me to be fat and harried and chasing around a brood of green-eyed children?"

He recoiled from her outburst, and mumbled, "No, I just meant, I mean you practically ran Dumbledore's Army. And now, you do this. " He gestured again in the direction of the cabinets.

Embarrassed by her own behavior, she blushed and murmured, "It's surprisingly similar. I make sure everyone has what they need to go on. Pay the bills, turn on the lights, keep everyone safe." She shrugged, growing more mortified by what she had said, eyes downcast.

Shifting his weight from side to side, he nodded uncomfortably, "Yes well, still. I expected more adventure from you." He straightened and nodded again, "Thanks for the quills."

"You're welcome," she whispered to his retreating form. Head in her hands, she groaned. _Keeper of the quills_, she thought to herself, _indeed_.

XXX

**A/N:** 395 words

Next update on Monday. Have a lovely weekend!


	5. Doorway

Prompt: Doorway

XXX

Ginny's office was in the center hub of the building, and through the doorway she could identify the hustle bustle of the building simply based on footsteps. No matter if it was her friend Marie, with the clatter of too high stilettos as she made her way down the stairs, Neville, with his tired shuffle from the snack machine back to his office, or George, his stomps and clomps loud enough to announce the presence of two men, she could always tell who was just outside her doorway based on the cadence of their walk.

Draco was the only person who evaded her ears. She wasn't sure if it was because of the soft silent leather of his incredibly expensive Italian loafers, or if it was a natural stealthy grace that, despite being one of the tallest and broadest men in the building, allowed him to move like a dancer. Regardless, she never knew that he was nearby until she heard his laugh.

The first time she heard the laugh, his real laugh, one reserved for friends, not his more proper public chuckle, it struck her to the core. Curious, she poked her head out the doorway to see where the noise had come from, to find him leaning casually against Neville's doorjamb, laughing with a never before seen casualness. She could hear Neville's laugh too, a sound that warmed her heart. Draco's laugh however, warmed her more thoroughly to a different depth, like a good tumbler of fire-whiskey. Both were smoky and fluid, and pooled warmth down to her core. From that moment on, she relished the sound – it announced his presence, it made Neville happy, and it flipped a switch in her she hadn't known had been turned off. It made her feel comforted and warm.

Occasionally their laughter would overflow from Neville's office into the hallway, and she could hear them sharing a tale as they passed her doorway – speaking of success, of humor, of excitement. She found herself tuning out the footsteps that echoed outside and instead listening for the sounds of their good humor, hoping that they'd include her, but not brave enough to exit her own space and cross the threshold into theirs. She would have been welcome, but for a while at least, something kept her on her own side of the doorway.

XXX

**A/N:** 390 words

Thank you for reading, for your reviews, and for your subscriptions. Your input means quite a bit. :)


	6. Breathless

Prompt: Breathless

XXX

She watched him across the cafeteria, surrounded by the rest of the potions group. Once in awhile a murmur of a group chuckle arose from the table, but as a whole they were a quiet and not rambunctious set. Casual amongst them, he lazed about after finishing his meal, chatting away the remainder of the hour. She watched him as he leaned backwards for the first time, perfectly balancing his chair on the two hind legs. She didn't realize she was holding her breath for the long seconds he balanced in the air until he tipped back down to the ground and she blew out a little gasp.

For the remainder of the lunch period she watched him, joking, smiling, completely at ease. Every time he would lean backwards and balance, she'd hold her breath again, without realizing it. Watching, she noticed the stretch of his back, the balance of his broad shoulders, the press of his thigh muscles against his jeans. His skill increased, balancing longer and longer, without magic, and she watched as his eyes glimmered with laughter and his hair, clasped together in a leather band, swung gracefully behind him. Every time he leaned back she caught her breath, and every time he safely landed she began to breathe again with a sigh.

She thought that she'd been discrete, that he didn't know she had been watching him, until the end of the shared lunch hour. The both rose simultaneously, not by coincidence, and it was obvious that he had felt her eyes on him all along. He crossed the room with his tray in his hand and as he approached she lowered her eyes and held her breath again. As he grew closer, she could smell his cologne, a heady mix of citrus and freshly cut grass, and she inhaled so deeply that she surprised herself. Passing by, he leaned in and whispered, "Are you alright Miss Weasley?"

Shocked and embarrassed, she raised her head and gasped an excuse breathily, "Yes, fine. Allergies." She looked into his eyes, expecting the twinkle, shine, and laughter from earlier, but instead gazed into two matte granite pools. The stoic professionalism that reflected back to her was such a sudden switch in personality that it left her breathless.

XXX

A/N: 379 words

Thank you for reading. Input and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Pain

Prompt: Pain

XXX

You would think that someone who had been instrumental in the downfall of one of the most powerful dark wizards in history would be immune to the anxiety of social interactions. That after having him possess her during her first year of school, an uncomfortable exchange between coworkers would roll off her back, be pain free. It would surprise many to learn that after losing her brother and many more that she loved, she still dwelled on the little things.

When she thought back to how she had overreacted with Draco, snapping at him when he said he was surprised at the life she was leading, her veins raced with anxiety. She would push it aside when she was completely invested in a distraction – work, a book, sleeping, chatting with Neville – but then it would rise back up and poke at her. It had taken on an almost tangible, painful presence, waving at her from the periphery, reminding her that something wasn't right.

Tired of the nausea and jitters, she knocked on the open door to his lab. Seated with his back to her, head bent over a cauldron, he spun around slowly to welcome the visitor. Surprise was apparent as he looked up, first noting her wringing hands, before meeting her eyes. Now the surprise was hers, as his shock changed to recognition and then pain of his own. "Can I help you?" he inquired, still with a little smirk, a mask that he managed to wear despite the contradiction in his eyes.

"An apology," she blabbered, feeling a flush come over her face, "I owe you one." She continued to wring her hands, as his smirk now belied true amusement. "You touched a nerve the other day. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You couldn't have known."

"Unnecessary," he replied as he stood, the stool rolling away behind him. "We all have bad days, some of us more than most," his lips shifting to a smile from his smirk. "Why don't we start fresh?" He crossed the room and extended a hand, "good afternoon, my name is Draco. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand, and was surprised at the warmth as he squeezed at the end of their handshake. "I'm Ginny," she smiled shyly, "It's a pleasure to meet you." _Truly __a __pleasure_, she thought, _and__ that __is __so __much__ nicer __than __pain._

XXX

**A/N: **398 words

I was cutting it pretty close to the 400 word limit with that one. Whew! Thanks for reading. :) Let me know what you think?


	8. Test

Prompt: Test

XXX

Earlier, George had bounded down the steps bellowing, "It's supposed to drop 20 degrees overnight! It's beautiful outside **right**** now**! We **must** go have our last 'ice cream for lunch' day of the year, **right ****now**!" Ginny had laughed and grabbed her purse as George continued wailing, "Come on Neville!" Upon seeing Draco in the doorway, "You too Malfoy!" which is how Draco now found himself sitting outside the rebuilt Fortescue's eating an ice cream cone instead of cafeteria food.

Seated around one of the outdoor tables, they all were enjoying their treats in silence, as Draco surveyed their selections. George, pumpkin chocolate chip. Neville, pumpkin pie spice. Ginny, pumpkin and toasted marshmallow. His own, fudge swirl. He chuckled to himself, thinking, _which__ of __these __things __is __not __like __the __other?_

"Something funny, Malfoy?" George asked, done devouring his cone and about to rise to purchase a second.

He gestured with his non-pumpkin flavored cone, "I feel like there was a secret test, and I failed."

Ginny laughed, "Oh, no! That's not the case – we just do this so often that we always order what is the flavor of the season. Not something we can get every day. It wasn't a test. I promise." She smiled at him with such an earnest look that he felt his ears begin to grow pink at the tips.

They all sat in the sun, enjoying the last beautiful fall day of the year, loathe to return to their work. It was a day to be savored, much like George was now savoring his third ice cream cone. He sat amid them in silence, watching the foot traffic going past the store, and realized that there _was_ a test that afternoon. A test of his own. That for the duration of their excursion, not a single head turned and noticed with shock, disgust, or concern that he was part of their group. It had been long enough since the war had passed, since the reparations, and perhaps he had done enough, that he, the Prince of Slytherin, could sit among the non-golden-trio Royalty of Griffyndor, without causing a commotion. _That__ was__ an __entirely __different __test_, he thought. And one he had passed.

XXX

**A/N:** 369(ish) words

This was a tough one. Since I want to continue in a single story line, I'm bouncing between where I want the plot to go, and what the prompts are telling me. I'm also wondering if I can be patient enough to build up their personalities realistically, while balancing the thought that this is only #8 of 100 (so I have _time_ to be slow). Thoughts?


	9. Drinks

Prompt: Drinks

XXX

One Friday after Draco had been working for a few weeks, a colleague in the Potions group named Spungen stopped in and invited him for drinks at an after work happy hour. Spungen, a nice enough wizard who had gone to Durmstrang, mentioned that it was a standing invitation, and that most of the company had stopped in at least once.

That afternoon, as Draco shrugged on his jacket, Ginny walked past his lab. He called out to her, "Will I see you at the pub?"

She spun back, slightly surprised to hear him call out to her. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned into the lab. "I wish. I could certainly use a drink after the week I've had. But my presence has been requested at the Burrow tonight. Mum wants to have a planning meeting," she used air quotes around the phrase and rolled her eyes, "about the holidays."

"That's too bad, another time then? I promise to buy you a drink to thank you for the ice cream adventure." He tried, and mostly succeeded, to hide his disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was fun to have you along. We'll be sure to include you in the spring." She smiled up at him, and then hesitated before continuing. "Did Spungen invite you?"

Searching in his pockets absentmindedly for his wallet and wand, he stopped fidgeting and replied, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Only in that he may challenge you to match him drink for drink." She moved forward and touched him on the arm. "Please don't take the bait. We almost had to pump George's stomach the last time that happened."

Draco laughed, a sharp barking sound, distracted by the warmth of her hand on his arm. "I assure you, I'll be fine. I've been drinking for years. I'm an adult."

Worry passed across her eyes, and she pressed him, "Just keep it in mind. He likes new blood. And those Durmstrangs drank fire-whiskey with breakfast, I swear." She bit her lip nervously, but continued further, "One other warning, since I won't be there. Please don't buy Marie any drinks." She blushed furiously with that statement.

The thought that she might be jealous flooded him with delight. "For any particular reason?" he tried to stay nonchalant.

"Oh, you know those Veelas," she warned him, "They love to kiss and tell."

XXX

400 words exactly.

Thank everyone for their reviews. :) Have a fantastic weekend, and I'll be back on Monday. :)


	10. Anger

Prompt: Anger

XXX

Draco was not having a good day.

He had woken up with an incredible hangover, and upon opening the medicine cabinet, discovered that he was out of his specially brewed hangover potion. Since he was allergic to the doxy eggs in the over the counter potion, he would have to go buy ingredients and brew his own.

Thump, thump, thump went his head. He blamed Spungen.

He was distracted in the kitchen, and burnt his toast. The whistle of the tea kettle was too much for him to bear, the water in his shower was too hot, and he discovered that he didn't have any clean jeans.

Thump, thump, thump went his head. He blamed his mother for his lack of domestic skills.

An owl arrived with a letter from Italy. It was a note from his exiled friend (signed only with a dramatic PP) asking him if it was true that he had done such a plebian thing as taking a job, and that if so, it served him right for not joining her in Rome.

Thump, thump, thump went his head. He blamed Longbottom for the whole ludicrous idea of a job, and the rest of the wizarding world for being horrible gossips.

He realized as he apparated into Diagon Alley that he had forgotten both his wand and his wallet. He apparated back home, claimed the items, and apparated back. Now he was nauseated, on top of his pounding headache.

Thump, thump, thump went his head. He decided to blame the early onset senility on his grandfather and the nausea on Spungen again.

Stepping out into the shopping district, he made his way down to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. It was as he was leaving the store, potion ingredients in hand, that he looked up and saw Ginny. She was exiting the trendy new bakery café with bloody Potter, who leaned in to hug her goodbye and snuck in a peck on the cheek. She rewarded him with a warm smile, and after bloody Potter apparated away, she made her way towards Flourish and Blotts alone.

Thump, thump, thump went his heart. He had no one to blame but himself.

XXX

**A/N:** 362 words

Hope everyone had a good weekend! :) Thank you all for your reviews & input - I really appreciate it.


	11. Dreams

Prompt: Dreams

XXX

After a restless night of tossing and turning, Ginny finally fell into a deep enough sleep that she began to dream.

Confused, she looked around the small but tidy kitchen and asked her companion, "Where am I?"

The old woman chuckled, gestured for Ginny to be seated at the round table that had been set for two, and poured their tea. The beautiful but elderly woman joined her, and upon looking down, Gin noticed a small plate of biscuits and chocolates that were not there mere seconds prior. With another chuckle the woman continued, "Well, it is not much, but it is mine and mine alone. You girls today, you all marry for love. But back when our marriages were all arranged, most witches kept a secret spot where we knew we would be safe, just in case."

Ginny found herself nibbling on a chocolate, not realizing that she had picked it up. Things like that happened in dreams, time moved differently. She just nodded at the stranger with the beautiful long grey hair, mute with confusion.

"Do not misunderstand me. I eventually grew to love my husband, but I still found myself coming here for solace. Eventually I began to bring my grandchild here, so that they would have a safe place too."

Trying to maintain control of the dream, Ginny struggled to continue the conversation but blurted out over her teacup, "I don't have a husband. I don't have anyone to grow to love."

The old woman patted her on the hand, and made a tisk-tisk noise at her. "Everyone has someone to love my child. Just remember, it may be easier to love the man that everyone loves, but the man who has no one else to love him will cherish you forever." The woman rose from the table, which was now outside on a patio, in the way that surroundings shift in dreamlands. Ginny rose as well, and the table disappeared completely. They were now standing in a field of wildflowers that abutted a stunning crystal lake. "Come now, walk along the lake with me," the woman extended her arm. "It is a lovely autumn afternoon, and I would like to put my toes in the water one last time before the water chills." 

That night Draco dreamt of his grandmother walking along the lakeside with a woman with purple toenails.

XXX

**A/N:** 395 words

This one leans a little too "ghosty supernatural" for what I'd normally write, but I figure in a universe that you can apparate at lunchtime for an ice cream cone, your grandmother doing a little supernatural matchmaking isn't out of the realm of possibility.

Thank you for your feedback, input, reviews & subscriptions. You all rock. :)


	12. Puzzle

Prompt: Puzzle

XXX

Earlier Ginny had walked towards Neville's office sing-songing "Neeeeev-illllleeee, I made a pan of laaaaa-sagnnnn-aaaa for dinnnnnn-eeeeer tonight. You bring the wiiiiii-ne and we'll make it a daaaaate." When she actually entered the office, she found Draco there as well, and continued with a blush and a cough, "I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting. Draco, I hope you'll join us."

Which was how Ginny now found herself serving baked pasta to a virtual stranger. Neville she knew, he was one of her lifelong friends, but she thought to herself as she served the salads, _what__ do__ I __really __know__ about __Draco Malfoy?_

In school he'd been an unrepentant bully. He drove her brother to distraction, and relished every time Ron turned beet red. Sitting around the table that night, he didn't speak ill of anyone, save for himself. It seemed to her that the bully had turned self-depreciating. Malice and spite were gone.

She thought further about the boy she thought she had known in school. He had been very intelligent and extremely quick witted, and that was still present. Quick with a laugh then and now, only now it wasn't mean spirited humor.

The narcissism was as gone as his bullying. While he seemed completely comfortable in his skin, he wasn't styled within an inch of his life. In fact, Ginny noted as he helped her carry plates to the sink, his jeans appeared to be worn and torn, and not just in an stylishly decorative way.

As he poured her a second glass of wine (_incredible __wine_, she thought, _he __must__ have __picked __it_) she marveled at how his manners and upbringing provided a polish to him, but again, he wasn't the aggressive society boy she thought she once knew.

By the end of their evening, as she shoved them both through the fireplace, laughing and pleading that it was a work night and she needed her sleep, she realized that everything she thought she knew about him was in question. While getting ready for bed she thought further, _who__ is __this __new __Draco __Malfoy,__and__ is __he__ a __puzzle __I__ want __to __solve?_

That night marked a turning point for Ginny, as she would later realize the moment she decided to solve the puzzle of Draco Malfoy, would be the moment she found the solution for her own loneliness.

XXX

**A/N:** 391 words

Thanks for reading - I hope you had a great day! Input and feedback welcome!


	13. Discrepant

_Prompt: Discrepant_

_XXX_

_Apparently __the __key__ to __social __invitations __was __hanging __around__ Longbottom,_ Draco thought with bemusement. _I__ can__'__t __believe__ that __my __social __life __these __days __depends __on __bloody __Longbottom._

Draco followed Neville up the path to Ginny's cottage, but with reluctance. Neville turned back to him and said, "Will you _come __on_? For the hundredth time, this wouldn't have been a real date. We tried that a few times, it's never worked."

Before entering the house, Draco noted the view from the porch – a docile river flowed amid a peaceful forest. He could picture her sitting here, sipping her tea, blocking out the noise of the surrounding village. As he walked across the threshold, he felt immediately as if he were embraced by warmth. A fire burned in the fireplace, lighting a cozy living room with parchment colored walls. The flames lit bookcases and chairs, and he noticed piles of books with pieces of paper marking her progress. They walked through to a second large room, a cheerful yellow kitchen abutting a dining area with red accents. The table was set for three, and Draco couldn't remember the last time he was surrounded by such a sense of welcome, even in his childhood home.

Before they sat down, Draco asked, "Is there someplace I can wash my hands before we eat?"

Ginny looked to the haphazard pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, and said, "Oh yes, there's a guest bathroom upstairs. Just go straight to the top."

As Draco ascended to the second floor of her home, he noticed a dramatic shift in color scheme. The hues of the guest bath reminded him of the sea after a storm. Exiting the room, the frosty white of the hallway seemed tangible as an autumn breeze fluttered through an open window. Unable to stop himself, he peered in the three open doors – a sage guest room, a chilly pink spare room, an icy lilac master bedroom. The discrepancy between the public face of the rooms downstairs and these private spaces was something Draco found fascinating and made him take pause. Which was the real Ginevra Weasley? Warmth and welcome, or cool and private? Or was it a combination of both?

As he stood there deep in thought, an enormous cat leapt through the window. Hearing the thump as the beast landed, Ginny called up, "Draco? Can you shut the window after Crookshanks?"

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

I've always been very curious about what happened to Crookshanks during the Horcrux hunt. I like to think that he was with Ginny.


	14. Holiday

Prompt: Holiday

XXX

Draco poked is head into her office asking, "Have you seen Longbottom?"

Ginny looked up from her work, rubbing the palm of her hand between her eyes. She was nearly cross-eyed from looking at columns of numbers all morning and could use a break. "He's in a meeting with George. He should be back in about an hour." She smiled and then paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

Accepting the unspoken invitation, he casually lowered himself into the chair across from her desk. Shrugging, he admitted, "I may go sailing. I suspect it will grow too cold for me to take out the boat soon."

Curious, she encouraged him to continue, "Sailing, really? I've never met anyone who sailed."

"I find it similar to flying. Would you like to come with me? I think you'd enjoy it," he was anxious, realizing that he had all but asked her out just then.

"Oh! Really?" she exclaimed, but then with sadness continued, "Oh, I can't. Mum has asked me to spend the weekend at the Burrow, to continue with the holiday planning." She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her disappointment.

"It seems a bit early for holiday plans, doesn't it? Mother didn't work this hard planning her galas, and your celebrations can't be as extravagant, " he tried, and failed, at levity to bridge the awkwardness.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," she laughed, "This is really the only time of the year that we're all together. Bill and his family are in France, Charlie still in Romania, Ron and Hermione in Australia, and no one knows where Harry will be from one week to the next. If Mum had her way, we'd all be under one roof, and every Sunday like Christmas."

He gripped the arms of the chair at the mention of Potter, but remained silent, hoping to hear more about how her childhood love now fit into her life.

Ginny smiled wistfully, "Mum really is at her finest commanding large groups of us, blood and adopted alike. I wish you could have seen her at Grimmauld Place, when she had all of us underfoot. She's very good at adopting strays, we usually have at least Teddy and Neville in addition to Harry," she shook off the melancholy and asked, "Do you have holiday plans?"

He answered her thoughtfully but with hope, "No, no I don't."

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Have a great weekend everyone. Thank you for your reviews & input. Next update on Monday. :)


	15. Mirror

Prompt: Mirror

XXX

If Molly were to look into the Mirror of Erised, she would see her entire family, whole and complete, around her kitchen table. Her children would all be happily married, and there would be grandchildren constantly running underfoot, filing her home with the sounds of laughter and joy. Not a seat would be empty, not a soul would be missing.

If Arthur were to look into the same mirror, he would see a happy Molly reflected back at him. Arthur was a loving father and devoted to his family, his pain no less than his wife's. But when it came down to it, she was his sun, his world revolving around her.

If George were to look into the mirror, he would simply see his twin returned to him.

If Neville were to gaze into the mirror, he would see himself working in an enormous greenhouse, not behind a desk. On his workbench he would see a plate with several of his favorite double chocolate muffins waiting for him, with a note propped against the plate. In an elegant script the note would admonish him to "Not work too hard, or too late, and to remember that I love you – H."

If Draco were to come across the mirror, he would see himself approaching his grandmother's cottage. Two children, twins, a red headed boy and a flaxen haired girl, would race out the door to greet him. His son would cry out to him, "Papa, Papa! Mummy says that we can go sailing after we have our tea." He would see himself as the Papa, never Father, and the shadow of his wife would be seen behind the lace of the kitchen curtains. Laughing, he would scoop both of them into his arms and he would tell them, "Well then let's go see about this tea, but let me give your mummy a kiss first."

If Ginny were to look upon the mirror, she wouldn't see a dramatic change, or a realization of an amazing wish made tangible. She was a pragmatic woman who had accepted how her life had played out, for better and for worse. Looking upon her reflection there would be a single change, subtle, but crucial, and only those closest to her would be able to see the difference. She would be happy, and in love.

XXX

A/N: 390 words

Sorry this is a bit late tonight, had an appointment. Hope you had a nice weekend! Input and feedback welcome. :)


	16. Seeking Peace

Prompt: Seeking Peace

XXX

Draco had surprised the auditors during the reparations process by selecting his grandmother's cottage as his lone residence. It was the most modest, two small bedrooms and a great-room, and most remote, the land encompassing the shore of half a lake, of the Malfoy properties. The remainders he willingly relinquished to the cause.

After his first week, he realized that he'd have to go _somewhere_ for supplies. His two choices – the near eastern side of the lake was home to a wizarding village; the western side, several miles away, contained a muggle town. Opting to avoid the hostility of the known, he set out for the unknown. The hike around the lake was good for him; it settled his mind and brought calm to his nerves. The sound of the water had always relaxed him, and the surrounding woodlands and wildflowers reminded him of happier times in his youth.

His first shopping trip in the small vacation town was uneventful; he realized that once he stopped looking at the people as muggles and instead simply as fellow humans, the bias was his and his alone. The other shoppers and the cashiers treated him as just another lakeside resident, full of casual smiles and brief exchanged pleasantries. The hated learned not to hate.

Before hiking back around the lake, he stopped for a bit on one of the docks. Initially his break was to redistribute his packages into easier to carry parcels, but he found himself still sitting there hours later, captivated by the sight of the sailboats. Despite spending so much time at the lake as a child, he'd never been to the western side before, never seen the majesty of the crafts gliding across the water.

He began to visit the dock more regularly; watching the boats was simply meditative for him. Eventually some of the sailors began to recognize him, and from casual nods of greeting grew an invitation to join them on the boats, to form acquaintances, to learn to sail.

Always a quick learner, it wasn't long before Draco had purchased a small boat for himself. Nothing flashy, but a boat he could grow into. Soon his hikes turned into boat trips across the lake, honing his skills and truly finding peace for the first time in decades. It was on the water, anonymous among those who knew nothing of his past, that he found himself.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Sorry this one was late again - with American Thanksgiving this week, things are a little nutty. I still plan on an update every evening though. :) Thank you SO much for the recent feedback - you are too kind and it makes me thankful. :)


	17. Questioning

Prompt: Questioning

XXX

"Draco! You're limping! What happened?"

"I fell off of my broom at quidditch practice. Why didn't you warn me that your psychotic brother is so competitive?"

"My brother? George? What does he have to do with this? Wait, did you say quidditch practice? He hasn't conned you into playing seeker for him, has he?"

"Yes, he has. Why, is that a problem for you? Merlin, he didn't replace you with me, did he?"

"Replace me? Ha! As if I could be replaced. You've forgotten that I used to play professionally?"

"Yes, but that was years ago. How am I supposed to know why you quit playing?"

"I quit playing to come help George run the company. He didn't mention that I helped found the tournament? He at least told you that we play as a charity fund raiser?"

"He did. He said that winners get to pick the charity, and get bragging rights. He also mentioned that there are usually quite a few side bets. But he didn't mention your involvement. So tell me, who is the team to beat? Was Spungen secretly a quidditch prodigy while at Durmstrang?"

"Spungen? He couldn't fly his way out of a broom factory. No, it's my team you need to beat. George never let it slip that it was my team? He's such a wanker sometimes."

"Ok, maybe he muttered a few times about it being an all female team. But like I said, I didn't want to assume you still played. Who else is on your team?"

"You know Marie? We met back when we tried out for the Harpies. Have you met Gwen in marketing? And of course you remember Angelina and Katie?"

"Johnson and Bell? Weren't they chasers back in school? Didn't Angelina replace Wood as captain? Do they both work here too?"

"Angelina _was_ captain, and they both work in sales. Katie is here, but Angelina runs the Hogsmeade store. She's also George's girlfriend. You know those bets he mentioned?"

"Don't tell me I walked into the middle of some weird kinky relationship bet of your brother's?"

"Well, that depends. Do you consider a marriage proposal weird and kinky?"

"Only if your brother is involved. So, are there any other bets between our teams I should know about? Do you have any bets I need to be worried about?"

"Well that depends… wanna bet?"

XXX

A/N: 395 words

Good lord, this was hard to write. I wanted to do all questions (like the game on Who's Line is it Anyway) but it was super hard. I can _hear_ the flirty teasing in my head, but am not sure it all came out right.

Regardless - Happy Thanksgiving Eve! Let me know what you think? :)


	18. Red

Prompt: Red

XXX

_I really __don__'__t__ know__ why__ I __even __bother __with__ tournament __brackets __anymore_, Ginny thought, _since __it__'__s __always __my __team__ versus __George__'__s __in __the __finals._

Draco walked across to where Ginny was leaning against her broom, taking a break before their final match. He stopped briefly to truly look at her. Her hair, most of it up in a messy ponytail, framed her face with loose copper tendrils. She glistened, and there was a dirty smudge across one of her cheeks. Moving closer, he noticed that the mud included the dried iron of blood. She was a complete and utter mess, and he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"Is it too late to talk about that bet?" He leaned towards her, voice dripping with want. Apparently George and Angelina weren't the only ones who found that competition made good foreplay.

Smiling up at him, she was pleased to see that the normally unflappable Draco Malfoy was also a sweaty mess. She knew that his last game, against the Irish regional sales team, had been an aggressive and physical one. Draco captured the snitch at the very last minute, saving the day. 'It's never too late Mr. Malfoy, though I warn you to think carefully about the stakes. I sense that your win has made you a little overconfident. You're still going to lose."

"I won't lose, especially if our bet makes it worth the effort." He paused, licking his lips slowly, "If I win, you have to cook dinner. No Longbottom. I want those pretty red candles lit again, a good bottle of wine, and you'll make your red sauce. We'll have a wonderful time," he smiled down at her, leaning a little closer as he whispered the last sentence to her.

"Oh, that's a bet Draco," she let his name drip off of her tongue slowly, savoring it. "And if I win, I want a box of chocolates."

"Chocolates?" he asked, disappointed that after his proposal she asked for something so tame.

"Yes, chocolates." She leaned closer to him and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "Remember when we were in school, you sent Pansy chocolates that came in an enormous red box? Rumor has it that they were positively sinful," she purred to him.

Her last word stopped him in his tracks, and surprised at her memory, he paused before nodding, "Miss Weasley, you have yourself a bet."

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Sorry so late - Thanksgiving has been a long day! For those of you who celebrate - happy T-day to you.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, the subscriptions, and feedback. I truly value it. Please let me know what you think?


	19. Happiness

Prompt: Happiness

XXX

Most of the tournament's spectators had left their seats during the break, but Molly chose to stay in her seat, high in the VIP section. After all, it provided the perfect vantage point for people watching. Or Weasley watching.

Her eyes settled upon Angelina, and Molly held her breath as she noticed George there too, on bended knee. Once she saw the girl nod and George leap up from the ground and envelope his now fiancée in an embrace, she let out the breath.

Allowing them some privacy, she swung her gaze to the food booths next. Scanning the scene, she found what she was looking for. "Percy, I'm craving a caramel apple. Will you be a good son and go down for me?" She slipped him a handful of galleons saying, "Give the change to the charity selling them, they'll appreciate it."

Neville arrived in the booth and sat down next to Molly, munching on a double chocolate muffin. She looked over at the young man she'd all but adopted and commented, "Is that a muffin from the Leaky Cauldron? I didn't know they had a booth here."

Neville blushed, pink to the tips of his ears, and muttered, "Hannah put this aside for me. She's working the booth for the Horticultural Society."

Molly patted Neville on the arm and with a smile said, "That's lovely dear." Molly's gaze then settled on her daughter, who was leaning against her broom and talking to Draco Malfoy. "Neville, what's going on with those two?"

Neville followed Molly's line of sight and sighed, "They're still circling each other like prickly plants. I'm working on it. It's slow going."

Molly patted him again, smiling as she watched her daughter toss her ponytail flirtatiously. "I do appreciate your help there, dear."

Arthur popped into his seat next to her and handed her a caramel apple. "Percy said to give this to you, and to let you know that he was going to stay and help out that Audrey he's been mentioning recently."

She turned to the man she loved, pure happiness radiating from her face as she took the apple with a kiss. All of her children present that day, blood and adopted, were taking steps in the right direction. "Arthur, today is a beautiful day," she beamed at him.

"It is luv, and you're beautiful too," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

I love Arthur and Molly. I think their relationship is one to covet.

Have a fantastic weekend - I'll update this again on Monday. Your thoughts, feedback and reviews are most welcome. :)


	20. Family

Prompt: Family

XXX

"Mum, when you and daddy started to date, how did your parents feel about it?" Ginny asked, sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Well luv, I think at the time they thought we were a little young to be so serious. But as the war went on, and we started to lose people we loved, many of us moved a bit more quickly than we might have otherwise. " The teakettle whistled, and Molly rose to take it off of the stovetop. "Why do you ask?"

"There's this man, and I'm attracted to him, but I'm not sure that you and Daddy would approve," she blushed. Since most of Ginny's closest friends were men, her mother was her most likely and yet unlikely option for romantic advice.

Suspecting where the conversation was heading, Molly smiled at her reflection in the window, before smoothing out her face and turning to her daughter. "Why do you think we wouldn't approve? You know that your father and I trust you."

"Well," Ginny chewed on her lip in thought, "I guess the easiest way to describe it is that he's a little bit of the bad boy stereotype. Or at least he was. I'm not sure anymore."

Molly laughed. "Oh sweetheart, that's to be expected. Look at all of the men in your life. All bad boys. How do you think Fleur's parents felt when they found out that she was marrying a wolfish curse-breaker?" She continued, "Tonks told me once, before she fell for Remus, that if there were a picture in the dictionary next to 'bad boy' it would be Charlie. And we don't even need to talk about George. It's no wonder, your entire family, even Percy and Ron, bless them in their own ways, aren't traditional good boys."

Ginny nodded, agreeing. "I think that might be why Harry and I didn't work out. Once the war ended, he just wanted normal. I want excitement."

Molly patted her daughter on the hand, "We were all sad when you and Harry realized you only loved each other as siblings. But you're right. You're my fireball, and I would expect you to fall for someone exciting. As long as he treats you well, your father and I support you."

"Thanks mum," Ginny smiled.

Pouring them each a second cup of tea, Molly grinned, "Of course luv, that's what family is for."

XXX

A/N: 399 words

I'll admit this in advance - tomorrow's prompt has me a little stumped. Keep your fingers crossed. :)


	21. Divorce

Prompt: Divorce

XXX

There were times in his childhood that Draco had been happy. Most of them involved his mother, or more often his grandmother. They were quiet, private moments, but memories he cherished when he felt loved unconditionally.

As he grew into his teens, the pressure to be the perfect Malfoy heir grew more intense, particularly from his father. The first time he wanted to divorce himself from the reality of his life was when his father was sent to Azkaban after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Being told that he was a different kind of Malfoy heir, this time by Lord Voldemort, heir to his father's responsibilities and tasks, was the beginning of the end for him.

Once it became obvious that his father had lost favor with the Dark Lord, every horror that he witnessed, was a weight threatening to bury him. Dumbledore and Burbage's murders, torturing Rowle, watching his Aunt Bella's "interrogation" of Granger, each one was another nightmare that threatened his sanity. By the time of Crabbe's death, he had completely shut down, simply putting one foot in front of the other, doing only what had to be done in order to survive.

He knew his mother felt the same way. His mother, one of the few sources of comfort and warmth in his life, had also found a way to separate herself from the horror. Her lie about Potter's death ultimately saved the wizarding world, but was her undoing. One of his few sources of pride was how much alike they were. People always assumed he was like his father, but in fact, he and his mother were the united front, his father long before choosing the mistress of power over the loyalty of love.

The Monday after the quidditch tournament, when Draco's alarm went off, he felt something amazing for the first time in a long time. Pleasure at the thought of rising, of having someplace to go, something to do, someone to talk to. He was learning what it was like to make friends, real friends, not lackeys and spies. He smiled at the ceiling that morning, knowing that part of it was finding someone who wouldn't let him get away with anything and would keep him grounded. He no longer needed to divorce himself from the world, shuffling through just to get by. _Longbottom was right_, he thought, _who knew?_

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Ok, I warned you - I was having trouble with this one. I figure just throw something up instead of letting it stump and haunt me was better than nothing and quitting. Blech.

I may be a little late with the remaining three for this week, but I _swear_ to you that I'll still write them. :)


	22. Flying

Prompt: Flying

XXX

One of the little monthly rituals Ginny enjoyed was the turning of her calendar. Most people pick their own calendars, flipping through in advance to ensure that they liked all twelve photos. Ginny never peeked ahead. Every year Charlie gave her a calendar from the dragon sanctuary. She looked forward to the first of every month, spreading out the beauty of the photos one month at a time.

Turning the calendar to December, Ginny grinned at an amazing Welsh Green. He flicked his tail sleepily while smoke puffs rose from his snout, showing the chill of the air amid the snowy scene. Holly bushes and evergreens waved in the breeze created by the fluttering of dragon wings, giving off an appropriate holiday atmosphere. _The holidays_, Ginny thought, _it's already December, and I have less than a month to get ready. Not that mum is letting me forget how much we have to do._

Looking again at the dozing December dragon, she continued with her ponderings. _I can't believe how quickly this year has gone. The past eleven months have absolutely flown by, and what do I have to show for it? When November started, I swore I was going to try something new. It is funny how time moves_, she smiled, _sometimes so incredibly quickly, as fast as a seeker after a snitch, and other times it just plods._

Speaking of both something new and seekers, she flushed pink hearing Draco's laughter across the hallway, floating out of Neville's office. _Can it really be just a month since he started to work here? Just a month, and it seems like he's always been here. But since he's only been here one month that means there are eleven more under his contract. I just worry that time with him will race away as well._ Looking at the calendar again, she vowed again, a new month, a new resolution. _At the end of Draco's contract, I will not let him float off out of my life._

A shadow crossed in front of Ginny's door, startling her out of her thoughts. Briefly, she hoped it might be Draco, but that thought flew from her mind when she saw that it was Susan, one of the witches in Marketing. "Ginny? Do you have a second," asked as she sniffled. "I need to go home, I'm so sick."

XXX

A/N: 393 words

Sorry about missing yesterday - I'm still planning on five this week, so two tomorrow.

Thank you for all of your feedback and input! And patience! :)


	23. Drowning

Prompt: Drowning

XXX

That night Ginny dreamt of the lakeside cottage again, the sound of the water lapping against the shore, initially peaceful and soothing. It was a hot summer day, humidity so thick it could be cut with a knife, causing her hair to stick to her in wet spirals and coils. Tresses tangled around her face, in her mouth and eyes; so wet it was as if she had been swimming.

The dream turned dark, and she felt a weight against her chest. It was hard to breathe, as if she were underwater. Her hair started to strangle her, forcing a panic and fear, as if she were drowning. She found herself surrounded by darkness, kicking and struggling her way from the depths to regain consciousness. Gasping, she shot up in her bed, but while the dream had passed, her physical symptoms remained.

It appears that Susan wasn't just sick. She was incredibly contagious. And now Ginny had the flu.

Her hair was a tangled mess, sweaty with fever. She pushed it aggressively out of her eyes, pulling a few choking strands out of her mouth. She spit as if to rid her mouth of the taste of lake water. She was miserable. Alternating between the fever and chills, it was as if she had spent the day swimming and was attempting to dry off while the sun played hide and seek behind the clouds. The weight of water still pressed against her chest, heavy and restrictive, forcing her to wheeze and sniffle for every single breath. She shivered, and fell back against her pillows, weak as if she'd been struggling to the surface for hours. Unable to remain conscious, she fell back onto her pillows. She returned to sleep, but fitfully. She tangled in her covers, as if getting her ankles caught in gillyweed, tossing and turning through the illness.

She was so sick that she didn't bother to floo call into work. She spent the day in bed, in various levels of consciousness, wallowing in the sickness. Several coworkers noticed that she was out, but thought little of it. She often visited various store locations and it wasn't out of the ordinary for someone to poke their head into her office and to not see her at her desk. It would have been an uneventful sick day, if it weren't for a certain person looking for her.

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Wonder who was looking for her... ;-)

Your feedback and reviews are incredibly welcome. I'm close to a quarter through this and would love to know what you think...


	24. Bed

Prompt: Bed

XXX

Friday evening, Draco exited the floo into Ginny's cottage, carrying a red box of chocolates. He was looking forward to their dinner, despite not having seen her at work that day. He assumed she had taken the day to prepare, and planned on chastising her for working so hard to impress him.

He was surprised to find the hearth cold, and the rooms dark. He called out for his host, the only reply coming from her cat, seated in the middle of the staircase. The cat, Crookshanks she had called it, climbed three more steps and then stopped, meowing at him again as if it wanted him to follow. As he circled around to the staircase, he heard a moan that sounded so pained that he took the stairs two at a time.

Following the cat down the hallway, he discovered Ginny sprawled out in her bed, coated in a sheen of sickness, hair limp around her face. Under normal circumstances the lilac bedroom would have been romantic and feminine, but with her tiny pale form dwarfed by the enormous number of pillows and fluffy twisted blankets, he found himself chilled. She whimpered in her sleep, obviously sick, and he panicked. Had she not told anyone she was ill? Had she no one to take care of her?

He whispered, "Ginny, have you taken any medicine? Does anyone know you're sick?" She simply shook her head no in reply, not even opening her eyes. Wracking his brain, he thought back to what his grandmother had done for him when he was ill. He strode forcefully to the adjacent bathroom, and ransacked the medicine cabinet until he found the potion to reduce her fever. While waiting for that to work, he put a cold damp washcloth over her forehead, and forced her to sip water.

There was nothing else he could do but wait. He was afraid to leave her in such a state of unwell, so he pulled her reading chair alongside the bed and watched her fitful sleep.

Later, she woke up, fever broken, and found him asleep in the chair. Her stirring woke him, and he gestured as if to leave. "I'll give you your privacy now," he murmured.

Reaching out a hand to him, she smiled weakly. "No, please stay."

They both fell back asleep, she in the bed and he in the armchair, holding hands.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

I don't normally plan on updating this on weekends, but since I missed a day this week I wanted to catch up. Your feedback is very welcome, especially now that we're close to 1/4 of the way through. Normally if this prompt had popped up a little later in the list, it would have been more sexy... but with 100 of them I figure taking it slow is just fine. Have a nice weekend!


	25. Balloon

Prompt: Balloon

XXX

For years Ginny had felt as if she had a heavy load weighing her down. She knew why, she could identify the reason for it down to a specific evening. She had been sitting on the porch swing back at the Burrow; she loved that swing, leisurely relaxing in the breeze. It was a regular spot for her to think, through good times and bad.

That particular day, she had sat on the swing alone sipping her morning tea, until her brother Charlie came out and joined her. Watching the sunrise together in silence, she had laid her head on his shoulder and felt the contentment of familial love.

Later that evening, after the chaos of the entire extended family together, she had sought out the solace of the swing again, watching as the sun sank below the horizon. Just as she had thoughts of rising, before the chill settled in, Harry joined her. Again in silence, they had fluttered in the breeze, her head resting on his shoulder. It was then she realized that her love for him was the same as her love for Charlie. And for Bill, and Percy, and George, and Ron. A familial love, not one of excitement or passion.

That was when the weight appeared. Clearly something was wrong with her. How could she not love the great Harry Potter? Witches around the world swooned over him. The weight of what should have been, a marriage, a brood of children, a life together, yoked around her shoulders. Her family accepted it, accepted him as another son regardless, but she knew that she had failed their expectations.

That morning, waking up again, warm hand clutched in warm hand, Ginny felt something different. The feelings that had begun as a crush on someone completely inappropriate had turned into a friendship. Studying him asleep in the chair, where he had watched over her in illness, disproving the rumors that he was an uncaring and heartless bastard, her heart grew light. Was this just friendship? When he stirred in his sleep he clutched her hand more tightly, briefly, before opening his eyes and offering her a faint smile. At that moment her heart might as well have been a child's balloon, the string escaping from a tightly held fist, and soaring to the skies, full of lightness and optimism. The weight was gone.

XXX

A/N: 395 words

Sorry about last week, it was, problematic. Back on track now. I promise. :)

As always, your thoughts are greatly appreciated. (Especially the ones that came during a problematic week. Your patience, also greatly appreciated.)


	26. Compressed

Prompt: Compressed

XXX

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked quietly.

"One hundred percent better," Ginny beamed at him from the bed, "It must have been a 24-hour bug. I can't thank you enough for taking care of me."

He shrugged nonchalantly, but the tips of his ears grew pink in embarrassment, "It was nothing. Anyone would have done it."

Ginny stretched as she vacated her sickbed, and smiled to herself as she could feel his eyes track her movements. "You must be famished. You came here for a meal and turned into my doctor. Why don't we get cleaned up, and I'll make some breakfast. It isn't the romantic dinner you came for, but I make world famous pancakes."

Rising from the overstuffed armchair, he grinned down at her absurd attire – flannel pants that had snitches all over them and a hideous orange quidditch jersey that was clearly a beloved hand-me-down. "Why don't I pop home for a second, and then meet you downstairs?"

Flushing as orange as her jersey, she shook her head at him, "Why don't you stay? You know where the bathroom is from your last visit. Why don't you use the shower down the hall, and do a quick scourgify on your clothes. Then I'll teach you my secret recipe." She winked at him as she headed towards her adjoining bathroom.

Eager to leave before she discovered the state of her medicine cabinet, he strode down the hall marveling at the ease between them. Their relationship had sped up in the past 24-hours, almost leap-frogging from friendship into something more. It was as if him seeing her at her worst, ugly pajama pants and all had compressed their courting period exponentially. The familiarity and comfort he felt was a completely new experience for him. He thought back to the brief arrangements that had been put into place by their parents for him and Astoria. _Formal__ teas, __drawing __rooms,__ spinster __aunt__ chaperones; __arranged __relationships __between__ wizarding __society __families __are __not __fun_, he thought. _This_, he smirked to himself, thinking of her reaction when he had spied her attire, _was __fun._ The informality was a pleasant surprise. He had not been heartbroken when the Greengrass family had decided that being rich in Paris was better than being martyrs in London, but now he was especially pleased to find himself unattached. _Fun__ indeed_, he smirked, as he stepped into the guest bath.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Thank you for the comments! Your reviews are the highlights of my email! ;-)


	27. Reinvigorated

Prompt: Reinvigorated

XXX

One of Ginny's biggest vices was that she took quite a long time to get ready in the mornings. Long, hot showers were one of her great indulgences; she liked to stand under the stream of water until her skin was red and blotchy. It wasn't as if she daydreamed while showering, though she did often have great ideas come to her while scrubbing her hair. Regardless, in her mind, there was no greater ritual than the washing away of the day before.

This particular morning was even more important, as she was scrubbing away her sickness. Taking extra minutes to work conditioner through the sweat soaked tangles of her hair, by the time she exited the shower stall her entire bathroom was clouded with steam. Acknowledging that she had probably left Draco waiting long enough, she twisted her hair up into a messy wet bun, and dressed in her normal Saturday morning attire - comfort coming far ahead of style. Exiting her bedroom suite, she was bright-eyed, flushed, and completely reinvigorated.

Walking past the guest bathroom as she descended the stairs, she was hard pressed to suppress a laugh when she realized he was still in the shower. _Apparently __I__'__m __not __the __only __one __who__ is __extravagant__ when__ it __comes__ to__ their __morning __routine,_ she thought.

She began to assemble the ingredients for their breakfast, humming a cheerful song as she banged cabinet doors closed with her hips and clanged pans and mixing bowls about the countertop. Stealthy as always, she had not heard Draco descend the stairs and startled when he suddenly appeared in the doorway to her kitchen.

"I hear there are world famous pancakes," he teased, quirking an eyebrow again at her messy hair and attire.

She took a moment to look him up and down. Hair wet, but clasped neatly behind his head. White dress shirt, rolled to the elbows, ready to work though only partially buttoned. Jeans that might have been neatly pressed last night were wrinkled yet snug in all the right places. And barefoot. She gawked. She'd never seen anything so sexy. She'd certainly never had someone so sexy in her kitchen. _Forget__ about __pancakes __for __breakfast_, she thought.

He followed her eyes to his feet, and laughed. "I think your cat stole one of my socks."

His laughter struck her to the core. _Oh__ yes_, she thought again, _forget__ pancakes_.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

I have to admit, I'm sort of looking forward to writing tomorrow's piece. ;-) Have a fantastic night everyone! :)


	28. Spilt Milk

Prompt: Spilt Milk

XXX

After breakfast, Draco helped Ginny carry the dirty dishes to the sink. It was amazing to him, glancing over the precarious piles, how many bowls, pans, mugs, glasses, and plates could be dirtied by two people while preparing and consuming a simple meal.

As Ginny placed the last of the bowls into the sink, she turned to make sure that nothing had been left behind and bumped into Draco's chest. He had been carrying several glasses, and she had not realized just how closely he had been trailing her. Embarrassed by their accidental proximity, it took Ginny a few seconds before she found her footing, stepped back and looked up to make eye contact.

She laughed. "You have a little bit of pancake and syrup, just there," she pointed to the side of her cheek. It was hilarious to her that the impeccable Draco Malfoy had a bit of food on his face.

He poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth and watched her eyes darken at his motions.

"No, the other side. You missed it," she pointed again, but then decided to just reach up and swipe it away with her thumb.

As she touched his cheek, he snatched at her wrist, and deftly licked away the crumb and syrup from her hand. She moaned at the contact, and rocked into him. He released her hand, but only to reach for the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his. Tentative at first, but then passionate enough that she needed to reach out to the counter with her other hand, to stabilize herself.

It was with that hand that she bumped their milk glasses, sending them crashing to the floor. Milk flowed down the leg of Draco's jeans, and puddled around her socks. Pulling apart regretfully to assess the fiasco, they were both dazed by the contact. It had been electrifying.

She pushed him away, a small hand on his chest. "Go on upstairs and get dried off. I'll clean this up."

"I'd rather stay here with you," he leaned towards her with intention.

"I'd like that as well," she murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "but Crookshanks can't have milk."

She pulled off her socks, wiping up the mess with them, before uttering the cleaning spell to start on the dishes and floor. _Delicious_, she thought, not about the pancakes.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

This one was fun. :) Your reviews and comments are as always greatly appreciated. Have a great evening!


	29. Contempt

Prompt: Contempt

XXX

Ginny paused barefoot in the kitchen, listening to Draco's footsteps above her in the hallway. It was a comforting sound after living alone for so long, reminiscent of growing up in the Burrow.

Green flames shot out of her fireplace and without looking up Harry walked into her living room, clutching a catalogue and mumbling, "Gin, do you think your mum would like this set of mixing bowls for Christmas?"

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, in a panic, mind racing as to how to avoid the conflict that was sure to come.

Harry looked up from his distracted muttering and smiled warmly at her. _I truly do love him_, she thought, _I'm just not **in** love with him._ "I need your help shopping. I was hoping maybe we could go into town today and you could help me out?"

That inopportune moment was just when Draco started to descend the stairs. "I'm telling you what Weasley, this time I'm confident that beast stole my socks."

Harry's eyes shot to the stairs, immediately taking in the casual dress of Ginny's houseguest. Barefoot, wet hair, barely buttoned shirt… and then shot to Ginny's similar morning attire. "What is **_HE_** doing here?" Harry shouted.

Seemingly unfazed, Draco continued his descent and strolled over to Ginny. Not one to miss an opportunity to ruffle Potter's feathers, he casually wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her to him. Betrayed by her body's subconscious, Ginny leaned into him briefly, muscle memory recounting their kiss, before taking a step towards Harry to calm him.

Before she could speak, Draco drawled, "What does it look like we're doing Potter? We were cleaning up our breakfast dishes."

Ginny's head whipped back to him, and then forward again, as if watching a tennis match. Harry sputtered angrily, "Br-br-br-breakfast?" unable to finish his thought, too consumed with contempt.

As Crookshanks entered the room, the cat wove its tail around Draco with familiarity, and he leaned down to pat it before looking up at Ginny with heated intent. "Yes, breakfast Potter. You know the meal you eat after you get out of _bed_."

"Draco, stop it" Ginny said firmly. It was too late however, and the implication was heavy in the air. As she turned to Harry to explain, the pain on his face was clear. It reached his beautiful eyes, which he closed before apparating away.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Technically this one is Friday's. I'll be uploading today's in a few minutes. Thanks for your patience!


	30. Acceptance

Prompt: Acceptance

XXX

After dinner, Ginny retreated to the porch swing, hoping to clear her head before clearing the air with Harry. To her surprise, he was already there, watching the sunset in silence. She crossed the creaky old porch and sat down next to him. They rocked in silence, eventually she rested her head on his shoulder; he reached for her hand. It was a mirror of the night she realized that he was a brother to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she eventually whispered to him.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"You know that both George and Neville like him."

Another shrug.

"None of us are the children we once were. You know that. And he complied with the reparations instead of leaving like so many other families did." She rubbed her thumb across his palm, a gesture she remembered as soothing to him.

A noncommittal grunt.

"He took care of me Harry. I was sick, a fever, a flu. He could have left, could have called a healer, but he stayed. He watched over me, made sure I was safe. You can't begrudge him that," she insisted.

"I would have taken care of you, you know that. If you had called, I would have been there," he retorted, anger barely checked.

"I know that," she soothed, "but so would George. Or Charlie. Or even Neville. But it's different, and you know it."

"I know. I know you have dated other guys. I just didn't ever think it would be him," he spat.

The sun had dipped completely behind the horizon; crickets began to chirp around them in the garden. They rocked in silence a bit longer, both knowing the conversation wasn't over, but neither sure where to continue.

"Would it help if I said you're probably richer than him now?" she pleaded, jokingly.

Harry choked back a laugh, and the tension evaporated. He patted her hand with tenderness. "Yes, and Merlin forbid you ever have sex, but if you do I'll always insist I was better."

She laughed too, flushing at the idea that they could leap from a kiss to something more. "Thank you Harry, I appreciate you accepting this."

She had lifted her head with the laugh, so Harry rose from the swing, heading inside. "It's accepting the inevitable. Just don't ask me to be friends with him."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she promised.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

I would love to hear your thoughts. Your reviews are always greatly appreciated.

Also opinions: I have some time over a holiday break to do some more writing. One of my priorities is the last two chapters of "Finding Home." If I have time, would you prefer two chapters of this a day, or just one, stretching it out longer? Or, I also have a holiday themed one-shot in mind based on a forum challenge. Opinions? What would you like to read?


	31. City

Prompt: City

XXX

As the month came to a close, fewer and fewer people were seen in the hallways and cafeteria at work. George was a very generous company president, and most people hoarded their vacation time to fill in the few gaps where company winter holidays weren't granted.

Ginny sat at lunch with the few of her coworkers who remained working this late into the year, discussing holiday plans, the status of their shopping, cookie recipes, and New Years Eve plans.

"I cannot wait to see the fireworks and lights in Paris," Marie crooned, anxious to spend time in her home country, but more anxious to find the right man to kiss at midnight. "What are your plans Susan?"

"Oh, I'm so excited; Ernie and I are going celebrate in London. He's made secret plans that he won't tell me about, and I think he's going to propose!" Susan squealed.

Ginny silently pondered how both of her friends had such exciting plans in big cities; she assumed she'd ring in the New Year with bits of her family, at the Burrow. George will overdo the fireworks, ones that would rival any major metropolis. _How tiny the little group will be though_, she thought. Bill and Fleur would probably spend it in Paris, and Charlie had mentioned more than once how amazing the celebrations in Bucharest were. Ron and Hermione would probably be in Sydney, which left her with just Percy and George. _And Harry_, she thought.

"What about you Ginny, do you have any plans for the New Year?" Marie's melodic voice interrupted her thoughts.

Thinking back quickly to her earlier vow to shake things up and reach for new things in her life, she made a split second decision. "I'm going to have a party," she declared. "At my house, with my brothers, and Neville and anyone else who might be in town. It won't be as exciting as Paris or London, but we'll have fun regardless." She smiled. _Yes_, she thought, _this is a great idea_. _I'll talk to Draco and hopefully he'll be staying close by, not leaping off to Rome with friends_. The more she thought, the faster the gears turned in her head, and the more excited she became. _I'll go into the city and buy a new dress_. _Plan a menu, decorate. Hang mistletoe. Oh yes_, she thought, _Paris and London have nothing on me._

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts as we progress through the story. We're about a third done, and I'm still working on the pacing as the prompts steer the plot.


	32. Blue

Prompt: Blue

XXX

As the hallways at work began to empty, Draco was surprised at how melancholy he had grown. He had been a loner most of his life, surrounded by lackeys and hangers-on more than friends and colleagues, so now it was surprising to him that he was growing _lonely_. Knowing that the week between the holidays would mean a virtually empty workplace, he mulled over his options. Or lack thereof. He hadn't even received an invitation to celebrate the New Year in Rome. His social calendar was decidedly empty, and he wasn't happy about it.

Harry wasn't happy as the holidays approached either. As brave of face he had put on for Ginny, he was inwardly struggling with her relationship, friendship, whatever it was, with Malfoy. It wasn't that he begrudged her happiness, because he would be the first to admit that she deserved to be with someone who made her happy. It was that a part of him had seen them growing old together, platonically yes, but as a consistent part of his life. And he was sad to see others around him, Neville, Percy, George, moving on, leaving him alone.

Luna Lovegood was literally blue - her skin that is. While on a trek through a rainforest, searching for a rare warm weather version of Crumple-Horned Snorkack, she had been stung by some sort of unidentified magical insect. She had apparated to St. Mungos for care, and at the present moment was only a pale aqua. It was the healers' hopes that they would be able to return her to her natural lovely pale skin-tone by the New Year, but they were firm in their suggestion that she take at least a year off from her international travel in order to observe the long-term side effects of the sting.

Ginny had spent the day shopping in muggle London, and after obtaining the perfect Christmas gift for her father, had found a stunning dress for her New Year's Eve party. Normally she was drawn to reds and golds, colors that made her hair and skin glow. The salesclerk had tried to push a deep emerald green ensemble, but she didn't want to appear _too obvious_ in her intentions. Finally she found the perfect attire, form fitting and strapless with blue and silver sequins. The clerk told her she looked "magical" in it, and Ginny smiled knowingly in response.

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Have a great night everyone. Your reviews, comments, opinions are more than welcome. Thank you for reading.


	33. Speak No Evil

Prompt: Speak no evil

XXX

Occasionally Harry would arrive in the Ministry cafe the same time as Percy. They hadn't been close in their youth, but over the years they had moved from acquaintances, to family, then friends.

Seated across the table, Percy noticed Harry was particularly sullen, picking at his food. "Rough day of meetings Harry?" he inquired, genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just distracted," Harry offered a half-hearted apology. He sighed loudly, then plunged right in. "Percy, how would you feel if I told you I think your sister is dating Draco Malfoy?"

Percy took a deep breath, mulling over his options. He had tried to offer opinions of his sister's personal life before, and had no interest in being on the end of one of her bat-bogey hexes. Especially now that he was making headway with Audrey. However, this _was_ Harry Potter.

"Harry," he breathed again, bracing himself for what he was about to say, "I'll say this once, and then will never speak of this again. I'm not proud of who I was during the war. I was too ambitious, too concerned with the law, what I saw as right, my career to remember what was really important - my family. Our family. I put those I love in harm's way in order to put myself first. I will go to my grave ashamed of my behavior. Do you want to know the biggest blessing in my life?"

Harry could only nod, shocked into silence by this confession from a normally reticent wizard.

"That the Weasleys forgive. All of them, from Mum and Dad down to our beloved Gin, have forgiven me. They opened their arms and welcomed me back, and I have my family again. I turned my back on my father, and he took me back... From the moment you found out you were a wizard, you took on your father's cause, even though he was dead. You believed in him. I want you to think about what Draco's life must have been like with his father, there everyday, forcing his pure-blood rhetoric down his throat. What I'm saying is that if Ginny can forgive him for who he was as a child, because of his father, maybe we should give him a chance. To forgive."

Harry rose, deeply moved by the honest pleas of his friend. "You're right Percy, and I'll never bring it up again."

XXX

A/N: 400 Words

Your reviews and thoughts are always welcome. Please, and thank you for reading.


	34. Heartless

Prompt: Heartless

XXX

Ginny tapped on the doorframe of Draco's laboratory, interrupting his research.

Not knowing who it was behind him, he waved a finger behind him gesturing for her to hold on, and snarling "One minute!" Once he spun around and realized it was Ginny, his face softened and he rose to greet her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I haven't seen you much this week. How have you been?"

His concern made her flush, but she mustered up confidence before she made her proposal. "Busy, with everyone leaving for the holidays, I've been trying to keep it all running smoothly here." She paused, looked up at him with big worried eyes, and bit her top lip. "If you have time, I wanted to ask you a few, um... personal questions."

Stronger men had swooned at the image of her pink tongue peaking out between her plump lips, but Draco merely coughed into his hand before gesturing for her to continue.

"I was wondering what your holiday plans were. I'm sure you're going to Rome, or something exciting like that, but I'm having a New Year's Eve party and I was, well," she paused, ears pink at the tips, "hoping you'd be my date."

He smiled broadly, taking a step towards her and brushing her hair behind her ear. "I've been entertaining a few options," he lied, thinking that at that point his most appealing one was a night with fire-whiskey and a good book, "but none so attractive as yours. I'd love to."

"Oh good," she sighed, relieved. "I may be pushing my luck, but do you have plans tomorrow? I have to spend Christmas with my family, but I was thinking that if it wasn't too fast, maybe you'd like to have our rescheduled dinner tomorrow?"

He leaned down and gave her a soft, sweet peck on the cheek. "Nothing would make me happier than spending Christmas Eve with you Ginny."

She sighed again, a huge deep breath this time and admitted, "I can't tell you how worried I was about asking you. I assumed you would already have plans, or that you wouldn't want to spend such a special night with me so soon."

Reaching for her, pulling her into a warm embrace, he spoke into the top of her hair, "I can't imagine ever saying no to you Ginny, it would be heartless."

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Happy holidays everyone! If you celebrate Christmas, I hope this weekend is fantastic for you. I'll update this again on Monday!

Thank you for your reviews and for reading! I love hearing from you! :)


	35. Light

Prompt: Light

XXX

Friday afternoon before the holiday, Ginny met with Neville and George wrapping up some year-end business. Neville nudged her out of a daydream, kindly questioning, "A knut for your thoughts?"

"Yes, dear sister, what do you have on your mind that is more important than this year's line of daydream charms?" George teased.

She pushed back from the small table and blew her hair out of her eyes in a huff. "Alright, I admit it, I'm thinking of the New Year's party."

"Ohhhh, the party, yes let's talk. These sales figures aren't going away; parties are_ far_ more interesting," his eyes alight with anticipation.

It was good to see him genuinely excited, a rare sight most days. Since the loss of his twin, George was often just going through the motions, which may be a reason he was so quick to accept Draco into their fold. He recognized a kindred spirit. _The best gift any of us Weasleys have been given is Angelina,_ she thought, and then started to detail her plan. "Do you remember the nightlight charm Lavender came up with when we were in school? I think I have it tweaked for the countdown to midnight. I thought that if I lit the ceiling of the party with white fairy lights, then when we started counting, they could be charmed to start going out a bit at a time, and then leaving us dark for, um," she blushed a bit and caught Neville's eye, who was already flushed thinking of Hannah, "our kisses. Or whatever," she quickly played off.

"Fairy lights at midnight? What in Merlin's beard are you talking about Ginny?" George roared, "Fairy lights have nothing to compare to my fireworks! I've been working on these for a _year_! They're special; they're a gift to my fiancée! I'm going to light up the sky like the sun!"

He was so adamant that he had risen from the table and was gesturing wildly. Ginny had started to giggle the second he started pacing, and finally at the end of his rant, tears of laughter in her eyes, she conceded with a smile, "Fine George, we'll do your fireworks."

"Ginny," Neville asked, "Would you teach me the charm? I um," he coughed, embarrassed, "might want to use that on Christmas Eve with Hannah."

She grinned devilishly at her friend, thinking of her plans with Draco. "Brilliant idea!"

XXX

A/N: 399 words

I hope everyone had a lovely weekend and that if you celebrate, Santa was good to you. Happy Holidays!

(I know it's asking a lot, but I did a holiday one-shot called "Of Nests and Rings and Other Things" that is also a Draco/Ginny. If you wouldn't mind letting me know what you think of it if you've read it?)


	36. Obvious

Prompt: Obvious

XXX

With the addition of Angelina, the Weasley family had an even number of flyers for a pickup game of Quidditch before the holiday meal (admittedly, that meant including Percy).

Hermione and Fleur sat on the porch swing, watching their in-laws carrying on and zipping about the air around the Burrow. Fleur sighed, beautiful in her seventh month of pregnancy. Hermione patted her on the hand, and offered, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, it is just nice to sit and talk with another witch, yes? I love my Bill, but he is not one for the girl talk. So tell me of what is new with you and Ron," she inquired.

Hermione sighed as well, "We're both still working on reversing my parents' memory spells, and that gets better every day. It has been a long process though, and I'm lucky that Ron has been so supportive. I know he would like us to marry sooner than later, but I would like my parents to be here when we do."

It was Fleur's turn to offer support, and just nodded while she patted Hermione's hand. "A wedding will be lovely, yes? But not too soon, we must let Angelina have her special time."

Hermione looked up at the newest member of the family and grinned. She could see the engagement ring flashing on Angelina's finger as she chased after the quaffle. "Yes, and your special time with the baby too."

Fleur smiled, her exhaustion reaching her eyes, "Yes, the baby." Turning the subject away from herself again she continued, "I hear that Percy is seeing a witch named Audrey, do you know her from Hogwarts?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not really. We'll have to investigate," she conspired with her sister-in-law, twinkle in her eye. She sighed then looking at the players above her, "That leaves us with Charlie, who I've given up on, and Ginny." She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Do not worry about Ginny," Fleur smiled knowingly.

"Really?" Hermione expressed surprise, realizing just how long it had been since she'd talked to her good friend.

"Oh yes, she has found someone. Look at her eyes. She is happy. It makes her beautiful. It is obvious." Fleur nodded up to the redheaded witch.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and then across the yard to Harry's scowl. Harry was unhappy. _Yes_, she thought, _Ginny has found someone. That's obvious._

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Have a great day. Please let me know what you think. :)


	37. Archaic

Prompt: Archaic

XXX

Just before Midnight on Christmas, Molly quietly led the four young witches out of her kitchen to a clearing in the surrounding forest. By that point in the evening, the male Weasleys were all dozing, save for Charlie and Bill who were deep in a competitive game of wizards' chess.

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Hermione breathed excitedly. "I read about this spell in..." she gasped as Ginny elbowed her in the ribs and rolled her eyes. They giggled quietly together, warm breaths puffing like clouds in the cold air.

Molly whispered, "It has been decades since there have been enough witches in our family to do this." She quietly arranged her daughters until they faced inward in a circle, each points of the star.

The matriarch lit her candle first, solemnly declaring, "I light this candle to bring our family health." The candle rose from her hands, hovering in front of her, her gaze directed to her first unborn grandchild.

Fleur smiled at her mother-in-law, announcing next, "I light this candle to bring our family safe travels." She turned towards her most geographically distant sister-in-law, eyes shining as the candle rose.

Hermione grew serious declaring, "I light this candle to bring our family everlasting love." She turned to her newest sister-in-law, overjoyed to welcome Angelina to their tribe. Her candle rose.

Angelina turned to Ginny, tears of happiness threatening to spill from her eyes. "I light this candle to bring our family friendship," she tried to lighten her own mood with a wink of meaning. Ginny winked back, as the fourth candle joined the others, hovering flames in the darkness.

The youngest Weasley then turned to her mother, face full of love. "I light this candle to bring our family prosperity." Molly nodded to her only blood daughter, both allowing the tears to flow freely.

Together the five witches chanted, "We light these candles to bring our family protection." The candles moved to the center of the star, first forming a single light, and then rising to the blackened sky. The ground between them rumbled, and a small sapling emerged from the dirt and snow. "It worked," gasped Hermione, grinning with delight around the circle.

"It did," Ginny looped her arm around Hermione's shoulder, giggling and tugging her back down the hillside. "Now don't ruin Mum's moment with how long it's been since that happened."

XXX

A/N: 399 words.

Sorry about the gap in updating. HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)

Your reviews and comments and thoughts are MOST WELCOME. Have a great day!


	38. Home

Prompt: Home

XXX

Ginny flooed into her cottage, sighed contentedly, and thought, **_HOME_**. All of her siblings knew that it would break Molly's heart to know that any of her progeny thought of anyplace other than The Burrow as their home. But after spending both Christmas and Boxing Day in the rebuilt family house, the youngest Weasley felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she kicked off her shoes and bellowed for her cat.

"Crookshanks! I've brought you some toys from Hermione!" she aimed her voice in the general direction of her bedroom, assuming the cohabitant of her abode was sound asleep somewhere warm and cuddly. She heard the thud as he jumped from her bed, and the floorboards of her hallway creaked under his weight. His claws clattered on the hardwood stairs, and she sighed again at the familiar sounds of a safe place she could truly call her own.

He leaned against her calf, winding his tail around her in greeting, so she bent down and offered him one of the Christmas gifts furnished by his previous owner. He sniffed, batting at it briefly, sending it flying across the room underneath the over-sized chaise where she did most of her reading. The beast looked up at her as if to say, "Why would I play with a fake when I can eviscerate the real thing?" She patted him on the head, agreeing with him, "I know, you're too smart for toys. Don't worry. It's nice that she tries, right?"

Strolling over to the chaise, but leaving the toy where it landed, she grabbed her favorite wooly throw on the way and flounced down. After she whipped the blanket over her, she reached for one of the books she had been reading, and pointed her wand at the fireplace murmuring _Incendio_. Crookshanks hopped up to join her, and the two of them relaxed together, savoring the peace and quiet. The only sounds were Crookshanks purring, the crackle of the fire, and at first Ginny turning pages, but soon an even breathing as she drifted to sleep.

As she fell asleep, she thought to herself, _the only thing that would make this more perfect would be a cup of tea. No, scratch that, someone to make me a cup of tea._ She smiled, as she rolled over, _and someone to cuddle with, someone to make this house even more of a home._

XXX

A/N: 400 Words

As an aside - I miss Draco. I don't think he'll pop up in tomorrow's chapter, but he'll be back soon. I swear.

Your reviews and comments mean the world. Thank you so much for reading.


	39. Fun and Games

Prompt: Fun and Games

XXX

Ginny relished the time off between the holidays, spending it mostly sleeping, reading, and relaxing. A naturally tidy person, she didn't have much cleaning to do before the party, nor did she go overboard with her decorations. She had altered the charm for her ceiling lights, as per George's request, to twinkle faintly through the evening, but otherwise planned on her food and drink displays to set the atmosphere.

The Friday before the party she treated herself to a trip to a spa. She wanted to feel beautiful, inside and out, as she rang in the New Year. From the tips of her toes (painted with a magical silver glitter that shifted and sparkled regardless of the light) to her newly highlighted hair. Having grown up in a house full of brothers, Ginny would never have considered herself overly feminine, but she was surprised at how much fun she had. Stepping out into the crisp winter day, she felt relaxed, refreshed, beautiful, and ready to kick off a new year.

When she arrived back home, she found a huge box of silver bags stacked in her living room. A note attached, in George's scrawl, said "Favor bags for our party." _Our party_, she groaned, _our party indeed_. She hastily counted the bags, and there were many more than she had names on her guest list. Sighing, she ran through her menu in her head, and knew that with a few adjustments she should be fine. Thinking again, she realized for the safety of everyone involved she should look through the bags. A variety of their daydream charms, either for use alone or with a partner; some of their more mild, tamer Whiz-bangs; containers of sweets; and surprisingly some love potions. She peered closer at the last item and realized that it was a new line, something she didn't realize he had been working on. She thought it over, and then decided to just go with the flow and trust her brother. She refused to let the potential for one of his pranks, all of which did appear to be harmless, ruin the relaxed and playful mood that she had achieved at the spa. She made the decision then that her party would be full of fun, maybe even some fun and games, and a true new beginning for the year. A beginning she couldn't wait to start.

XXX

A/N: 397 words

Thank you for your patience - your reviews and comments make me smile. Thanks!


	40. Clothing

Prompt: Clothing

XXX

Later that evening, pondering how to wear her hair to the party, Ginny realized that she had left her favorite hair-clip at work. Looking at the clock, she suspected the building would be empty – late on a Friday during the holidays. Through the wonders of magic, it would be a quick matter to apparate over and then apparate back home.

Raised by frugal parents, Ginny had turned the thermostat down in the offices during the holidays, to save energy and costs. She shivered as she searched through her desk drawer, almost able to see her breath in little puffs.

She heard a crash upstairs, and paused, startled. _Who could be in the building at this hour, on this night?_ she thought.

She snuck up the stairs and heard a familiar voice cursing and muttering. As she eased over to the doorway of Draco's lab, she had to put her hand over her mouth to silence the laughter. One of the most stylish wizards she knew had not only spilled a vicious green goop on his jeans, he had done so while wearing one of Neville's ugly cardigans.

Finally she couldn't contain her laughter, and a giggle escaped, alerting Draco. His head shot up, ready to glare daggers at the witness to his humiliation, but his eyes softened when he realized who had spied him in this moment of weakness. She giggled again, and came into the lab, bumping her hip against his affectionately. "Do you have something to tell me about you and Neville? Are you going steady? Did he give you his sweater to wear?" she teased.

Indignant, he chanted a spell to clean his jeans, and pulled her to him, enveloping them both in the cardigan. "If you blasted Weasleys didn't keep this place so bloody cold, I wouldn't have to scavenge for warmer clothing," he grumbled into her hair.

She snuggled in closer, wrapping her arms around him, beneath the ugly knit monstrosity, and rubbed her hands up and down his back. "I would have kept the temperature higher, had I thought anyone would be here," she sighed into his chest. She rested against him, body heat rising while her mind whirled. It was a Friday night, and he was there. At work. Alone. In an ugly cardigan. She squeezed him tighter, making a silent vow to change his life. Starting with that sweater.

XXX

A/N: 397 Words

I'm a bit rusty. Forgive, and bear with me. Thanks.


	41. Servant

Servant

XXX

Leaning against the wall in Ginny's living room, Draco pondered the parties in his past.

Most were huge, lavish affairs held at the manor, orchestrated by his mother, or some other society witch, with a team of assistants, each more over the top than the last. The muggle phrase "keeping up with the Joneses" had nothing on keeping up with the Malfoys. Hundreds of house elves were kept scurrying for weeks up to the event, ensuring a glass never emptied, and the finger foods always plentiful.

At Hogwarts, before the war came to a peak, the Slytherins would have parties in the common room. As a generalization, most of his housemates were raised in similar, if not slightly less affluent households. Everyone had house elves. So when parties were thrown, the elves in the castle were pressed into employ. Food was demanded, drinks ordered, rooms trashed, property destroyed, all without a thought to the work that led up to, or came after, their revelry.

There had been few parties for Draco since the war and reparations. Most of his companions had fled London, and with it, the social scene he knew to shifted to places like Rome or Paris. He found he didn't miss it. This New Year's party was something like he'd never attended before, but he found himself fascinated by contrast.

The potions group from work had set up in the living room, turning Ginny's desk into a makeshift bar. Amazing concoctions were created, smoke or bubbles rising out of glasses, pressed on passersby to much delight. Draco wondered if any of his former housemates knew how to even open a bottle of beer without a house elf. Doubtful. He also doubted they'd find the pleasure his colleagues did in their work.

And while Ginny had provided enough food to feed an army (Dumbledore's?) almost everyone had brought an additional dish. Desserts were now precariously balanced on every surface in the kitchen, lending a sugary aroma to the room. Her dining table had to be magically extended to accommodate all of the savory treats that had arrived. Every guest brought a new covered dish, or bottle, to share with the crowd. The generosity was astounding to him. These people were rich in a different way than he had ever seen, and he found he preferred it.

XXX

A/N: 388 words

A bit of a stretch, but I'm still getting back in the swing of things, while trying to keep in a consistent plotline. (The next two days might be iffy due to work, but I promise, I am back at this with dedication.)


	42. Roots

Prompt: Roots

XXX

Despite the size of the gathering, Ginny tried her hardest to spend a few private moments with each of her guests. Even the ones George had invited.

Throughout the night, she could feel eyes on her, watching her as she circulated and mingled. Occasionally she would look and find Harry gazing at her sadly. By contrast, Draco's gaze had an almost material heat, firing across her skin.

She could tell they were both watching her now, as she sat upon her stairs with Luna. The two witches hadn't seen each other in ages, and there was much to catch up on. Most specifically, why Luna was a particularly striking shade of crystalline blue, one several shades lighter than her eyes, but complimentary. Adding to the overall effect, a scattering of glitter powder and a short silver sequined dress, Luna looked amazing.

"So your skin will just slowly fade back to normal?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded, "That's what the healers said. I just need to be patient," she sighed. "I think though that it's for the best. My father would like me to be nearer to him, so it was time to cut my travels short."

"That's too bad," Ginny leaned into her friend, "I know how important your field work is." She looked up and met a pair of green eyes across the room. "Have you caught up with Harry? I think he's had some similar thoughts recently. Settling down, not touring around as much as he has been. The two of you should reconnect," she encouraged.

Luna tilted her head, gazing first at Ginny and then across to the wizard she spoke of. "But not you, Ginny? I can see it surrounding you; you're itching for change. You want it so much it's almost tangible around you," she smiled dreamily. "I remember that feeling."

"Yes," she grinned as she rose from the step, her eyes now seeking out a silver pair. "I do believe I have some changes in my future." She reached out a hand and pulled her friend to her feet. Nudging Luna, she encouraged, "Go on now, go talk to Harry. Ask him about real estate. He's looking for a place to buy."

As Luna drifted across to Harry, he looked up at Ginny again, slightly bewildered. Ginny just smiled. She was setting a foundation. Laying down roots.

XXX

A/N: 392 Words

Well, this is the prompt that started it all for me. Truly. Aerileigh wrote drabbles to these 100 prompts, and I fell in love with her Roots universe (which she has recently started as a full length fic - go, go now, read it). Once I finished that, I started to read more D/G, and eventually I decided to try my hand at writing. So therein lie my fanfic roots. ;-)

For those who have asked - I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing regularly, to a point where I'm happy with what I'm producing, before I go back and finish Finding Home. (I'd wager a final chapter or two, and an epilogue.) So give me a bit of time to work on this bit, and I promise I'll wrap that up too. Right now I just feel too rusty to go finish that with anything less than what I'd love. Let's make it a goal by the end of 2012. Hold me to that?

Thank you to those who have stayed patient on both pieces, and for the reviews and comments. Despite my (health related) break, you've never been far from my mind.


	43. Too Easy

Prompt: Too Easy

XXX

From his perch near the makeshift bar, Draco watched Potter watch Ginny. It was apparent that while she might claim their relationship was one of sibling friendship, Potter had other ideas. _But then_, he thought, _when you have a whirling redheaded dervish as your first love, it can't be easy to move on_.

A flash of coppery red drew his eye back to the staircase, and he saw his girl rise. He smiled to himself as she searched around the room for him, giving her his trademark smirk when their eyes finally met. He watched as she helped her companion, that ditz Lovegood, first rise, and then edge her way over to Potter. The green-eyed wizard looked up at Ginny uncertainly, and then became absorbed in his conversation with the faintly blue tinted witch.

Or so Draco thought. At first at least.

Ginny made her way across the room to him, and while he certainly enjoyed the stunning view headed his way, he couldn't help but notice Potter watching her still; wincing as she reached up and brushed a piece of lint off of Draco's shirt.

Draco made a game of it the rest of the night, partially for his own amusement, partially because he wanted to know how much public affection Ginny would let him get away with. Tucking a curl behind her ear, slipping an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on the top of her head, the side of her cheek, at the nape of her neck (he was extremely pleased that she had worn her hair up). Each gesture was met with Potter's displeased expression. It was frankly, too easy to make him jealous.

Later in life, when they'd sit back and talk about the beginning of their relationship, it would be this night that they would disagree about the most. Draco swore that his actions, while flirtatious, were meant mostly to push Potter over the edge. They were simple touches, they really didn't mean anything. Certainly not what Ginny so frequently implied; that their first New Year's Eve together was when Draco had started to fall in love with her. He liked to tease her, looking back, that his love for her wasn't as quick as she might think.

He knew that she knew the truth, however. How could he not fall head over heels in love with her? It was too easy.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Thank you for reading. I'm starting to feel better about these as I get back in the swing of writing regularly. I'd love to hear your thoughts?


	44. Insane

Prompt: Insane

XXX

George Weasley was insane. _He had to be,_ Draco thought, _completely certifiable. That was clearly the only explanation for what was going on. _

At a quarter til twelve, George bellowed "Put on your coats and hats and gather outside along the riverbank! I've got a surprise for you!"

With the clock ticking down, the revelers rushed to don their winter weather gear, amassing along the icy stream, many huddling together – for either warmth, romance, or a combination of the two.

Once the house was empty, George waved his wand and roared "Incendio!" Fireworks rose from the shoreline, roaring through the sky and raining sparks down on the crowd. As unique to the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, they grew in size and power when the wizard shouted "Stupefy!" followed closely by a scream of "Evanesco!" multiplying the display tenfold.

Every witch and wizard present that evening was familiar with the Explosive Enterprises wing of George's company, but this time he had really outdone himself. What started as traditional star and flower shaped explosions morphed to the shape of teams of quidditch players, zooming and looping through the air, an oversize snitch materializing in the middle of the scene. As the players shot through the snitch, it shifted first into the shape of a sparkling diamond ring, and then swelling into a heart. The cracks and booms of the explosives were nearly deafening, but the ooohs and aaahhs of the crowd rivaled the outbursts.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her flush against his body, reveling in the feel of her pressed against him. He looked around him, familiar faces dotting the crowd, Neville towering over an apple-cheeked blonde, George now enveloped around his fiancée, his potions colleagues cheering and celebrating together. Faces that mere months ago he didn't even know, wouldn't have acknowledged passing on the street, couldn't have imagined ringing in the new year with. It was crazy really; how much his life had changed, and so quickly.

The heart zoomed from the sky, replaced by a ticking clock, and the crowd began their countdown – 10! – 9! – 8! – 7! – 6! – Ginny turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck – 5! – 4! – 3! – 2! – they kissed, melting into each other, staking a public claim. As he leaned down for a second kiss he thought to himself, _how I feel about this girl, so soon, it's insane._

XXX

A/N: 395ish words

Thank you for reading. I appreciate the feedback and your kind words.


	45. Clouds

Prompt: Clouds

XXX

A side effect of the fireworks was a sudden smoky cloud cover surrounding the house. Most of the party guests found it uproariously funny, calling out to one another, echoing laughter, stumbling their way back into the cottage. Ginny started towards the house as well, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back flush against him.

"Shhh…" he whispered, standing statue still, slipping his hand over her mouth, enveloping them in an illusion of solitude amid the crowd. She looked up at him, eyes wide in the moonlight, then relaxing when he removed his hand and slid it to the nape of her neck, inching her closer to his lips. The smoke twirled around them as the revelers shuffled past, but it was as if a whirlwind had surrounded them on purpose, providing a curtain of privacy.

He pressed his lips against hers again, for the third time that evening, slowly and gently, taking the time to savor the feeling of her. It was a new year, and he planned on starting it out properly. He tightened his hand, starting to tangle his fingers in her hair, tugging gently, causing a moan to slip from deep in her throat. Taking advantage, he slipped his tongue inside the moistness, tasting the dark chocolate she had been nibbling just prior to her brother's announcement, and perhaps a bit of crisp champagne, but also an underlying spice, something that was just perfectly HER.

They stayed there, exchanging kisses and licks and nips, for what seemed like forever but really only was a few stolen moments. They started to get carried away, very quickly. Voices broke through the fog, calling Ginny's name, causing her break a kiss. She put her hands to his chest, to stop him, before their actions grew more uncontrollable. "Draco, wait, I have guests. And we're outside, and we haven't even gone on a real date yet, and, and, and…" she blushed up at him. It was as if his kisses had clouded her mind, and she couldn't think clearly. He tried to tug her back to him, silently, and then sadly let her go.

He felt as if he had done something wrong, it had all been going so well, but she had rejected him. He heard her laugh carry out from the doorway, shook his head dejectedly, and apparated away, leaving the clouds swirling behind him.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Well, that went differently than I had planned, but hey, we're not even to the halfway point so I guess it can't all be sunshine & roses.

Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear what you think?


	46. Challenge

Prompt: Challenge

XXX

The morning after the party, Ginny woke up with a sense of dread. When she'd gone back outside to find Draco, he'd disappeared. All of her attempts to reach him on New Year's Day met with failure. She had such great hopes for the new year, but like everything else in her life, it was already proving to be a challenge. She knew she'd screwed up.

On their first morning back to work after the holiday break, the first thing she did was track him down in his lab. Before he could even open his mouth, after turning and seeing her in the doorway, she stomped over and burst out with a rushed explanation.

"I'm sorry, I know things didn't end the way either of us wanted it to. But you shouldn't have left. We need to talk about this, and I won't take no for an answer. I tried all day yesterday to floo call you, but you didn't answer." She sighed, blowing her hair out of her eyes, "I need to get to work, we both do, but you're coming to dinner tonight at my house. We're fixing this," she implored him, then covering his mouth with her hand as he tried to interrupt. "No, now isn't the time. Tonight. Six o'clock."

She released his mouth and spun on her heel, rushing away as her courage began to falter. Turning, she looked back over her shoulder and offered him a weak smile, "Don't be late."

For a few seconds they stood there, in silence, staring at each other. He could see her confidence wavering, a quiver to her lip, a tremor to her hand. She could see the uncertainty and melancholy in his eyes. Finally he nodded to her, silently accepting the invitation, and she nodded back, a sigh of relief rushing from her.

That evening's dinner date weighed heavily on both of them that day. Draco and Ginny were both more silent than usual, thoughts whirling, potential scenarios swirling, through their brains. He was cautious, but optimistic, that perhaps he had misunderstood what happened at the party. She was optimistic, but cautious, that they would be able to work things out. They both knew that every relationship had ups and downs, but here, before they could really even get started, they had proof that whatever it was between them would be a challenge.

XXX

A/N: 396 words

Hope you had a nice weekend. Thank you for reading - I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	47. Sight

Prompt: Sight

XXX

Ginny knew how important that evening's dinner was. She had made a mistake, not intentionally, but through an omission, and needed to set the record straight with Draco. She made an extra effort all around – cleaning the entire house with special charms, cooking some of her best tasting dishes, selecting and chilling the perfect bottle of wine. With a wave of her wand she charmed the plates to stay warm, the dishes to start washing themselves, and the candles on the table to glow softly. Then she went upstairs to prepare herself.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, she had to admit that she was a sight. The heat from the stove had frizzed her hair; she had flour on her cheek; a grease stain spreading across the sleeve of her blouse, cat hair all over her pants. There was no way she could make the impression she wanted to if she didn't rush through a beauty routine. Fortunately she had picked up several of Lavender's trademarked tips through the years, and had the bonus of unlimited supplies of the WonderWitch line from work.

After a quick shower, she brushed her hair to a coppery shine, sprinkled a dash of makeup across her face, and spritzed some perfume across her cleavage and behind her ears. She picked through her closet until she found the perfect outfit – a flattering but demure sweater that she could pair with a skirt that hugged her curves and flirted a bit with a slit. While digging through a messy pile of shoes, she heard the doorbell ring. Draco had arrived, formally apparating on the porch, instead of making assumptions and flooing right into the living room.

Slipping her second shoe on as she rushed down the hall, she began to descend the stairs as quickly as her skirt permitted. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she could see him standing on the stoop, facing the stream, deep in thought. The chill in the air made his breath puff in little clouds; a dark wool jacket, cut perfectly to frame his muscular silhouette was his only concession to the winter weather. As she opened the door, she murmured his name in greeting, and he turned to her, his smirk a mask against his wariness. He looked at her, beaming warmth at him, and the only thing he could think of was, _she's a vision._

XXX

A/N: 397 words

Thank you for reading! I feel like I'm getting back into the swing of writing more regularly again, which means I'm heading towards a comfort level when I can start working on "Finding Home" again. Let me know what you think?


	48. Flowers

Prompt: Flowers

XXX

Late in the day, his nerves starting to get the better of him, Draco went to track down Longbottom. He had to wander the building before finally tracking him down in one of the greenhouses. It was no secret that Longbottom preferred his time among the plants over his time pushing papers, but his shrewd organizational mind was one of the reasons the company flowed so smoothly. George depended on him. Him and Ginny both.

As he approached the glass room, sun streaming down in bright beams, he could see the blossoms bobbing and almost cooing up at his friend. _Friend,_ Draco thought, _how weird is it that I consider him a friend? _He knew he needed his friend's help and advice.

Footsteps alerted Longbottom to his approach, and they smirked at one another, but with true affection, as he entered the room. "Draco, how's your first day back?" the words rolling off of the Gryffindor's tongue.

Draco shrugged, leaning against the planting bench, "I've had better, but the afternoon might be looking up," he shrugged again, poorly feigning nonchalance. "I could use your advice though." The wizard detailed to his companion the events that had transpired after the fireworks, Ginny's rejection and his reaction, as well as the invitation she had issued that morning. "I want to make an impression on her. One that both apologizes for me leaving so abruptly, but also that I want to move on from this. So," he ran his hand through his hair, agitated and frustrated, "I was thinking roses."

Neville reached across the potting table, sliding a chocolate muffin closer, breaking off a chunk, and chewing slowly as he mulled over his thoughts. He took his time, which frustrated Draco, but finally he shook his head. "No, not roses. Roses are trite." He unfolded himself, standing taller, reminding Draco that Longbottom was actually taller than he was. Ambling across the large greenhouse, he gestured for Draco to follow him. In the back corner, where the sun was warmest and brightest, was a field of yellow. Neville picked through the flowers, snipping several delicate blossoms at the base of their stems. He turned back to Draco, passing him a healthy sized bouquet of daffodils and yellow and white tulips. "These are spring flowers, they won't be blooming outside for months yet. But I try to keep these year round, since they're Ginny's favorite."

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Sorry so late in the day - but the idea of a nap was incredibly tempting. ;-)

Thank you for your reviews and subscriptions. I love to hear what you think.


	49. More

Prompt: More

XXX

Their meal had been filled with small talk and awkward silences, but now, facing each other on the couch, it began. Curled up in the corner, shoes discarded, feet curled under, she wrapped her hands around a mug of tea and took a deep breath.

"Draco, I need to tell you about why Harry and I aren't together," she started, hesitantly.

He ran his hands over his face, then through his hair angrily. "I'm not here to talk about Potter," he growled.

With a finger to his lips, she silenced him. "Please, let me talk. I fell in love with Harry the first time I saw him."

Draco growled again, and she tapped her finger on his lips. "We were never really together, never had a traditional relationship until after the war. And just as we were beginning, we started to end." He opened his mouth again to interrupt, but then closed it as her words sunk in.

"Harry has always had a vision of his future. And he wants more than I can give. He wants to settle down, to have a family, to be normal. He wants a wife who can give him everything he never had as a little boy. And that's not who I am," she offered a weak smile.

"But, your family…" he started, and she cut him off again.

"Yes, I'm a Weasley. Someday I do want a family. But not now, not until I've had time to actually live. I want more out of my nights than nappies and midnight feedings. Harry is ready for that now. Right now, and he wants me there too," she sighed.

He shook his head, "I don't understand, the party, you pushed me away…"

"That's the other part of it," she blushed to the roots of her hair. "Harry and I weren't exactly compatible on that part," she stuttered, "you know, the trying to make the babies part."

He growled again, not wanting to think of her with Potter.

She leaned into him, a quick peck silencing him this time. "Draco, I was afraid. I've never felt passion the way I did with you that night. I wanted to throw you into a snow drift and didn't care who saw. And that scared me. I didn't think I was ready yet."

"Ready?" he whispered the question, her lips still close enough to taste.

She nodded, "For more."

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Uggghhh... this was A LOT longer and I had to cut it a lot to make it fit the word limit. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think?


	50. Love

Prompt: Love

XXX

While still close enough to feel her breath against his cheek, Draco pulled back, looking into her warm, shining eyes. He thought about her honesty, and her invitation, deciding that she deserved the same.

She looked up at him uncertainly as he pulled back further, and he again ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Gin," he began, and then gave her a smirk to reassure her. "There's something I should tell you as well. The Malfoys, historically, have always had arranged marriages. We've never married for love." He realized that he had insinuated something there, something more serious, and rushed to cover it up. "Not that we're talking about marriage," he coughed, "but it's something you should still be aware of."

"Draco, I don't understand," she pleaded.

He chuckled, "Well, luv, what I'm telling you is that I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I have no examples to base this on. In school, none of us ever had relationships, just shags and flings, knowing that at the end of things, our parents would tell us who to marry. Why waste time on wooing a girl, when you'd have one handed to you?" he shrugged, with some chagrin.

She opened her mouth again, and it was his turn to silence her with a finger. "What I'm saying is that I'm bound to screw this up; to jump to conclusions, to upset you and to frustrate you, and to be upset and be frustrated myself. Bloody hell, I had to ask Longbottom for advice on flowers, only to be informed that my first choice was trite." He waved his hands around in quotes around the last word, eliciting a giggle from Ginny.

Ginny leaned up to him, stopping him with a peck. She smoothed her hands down his arms, calming him. "Draco, Draco, this will be fine. We'll both make mistakes; the important thing is that we keep doing things like this. Talking, being honest. Being friends. And then we'll see where it goes. I told you, like I told Harry, I'm not ready for marriage yet. I'm surprised at how quickly this has progressed. I'm not complaining, mind you, but we both just need to keep an eye out for where this is…"

"Falling?" he finished for her with a smile.

They both knew the truth. They were both protesting a bit too much.

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Ugh, I know this one isn't very good. But having "Love" thrown in at the halfway point was difficult for me. Sorry! (But hey, otherwise WOO HALFWAY POINT!)


	51. Anent

Prompt: Anent

XXX

Draco leaned back against the couch, relieved that their discussion was over. He looked around, "So, on a normal Tuesday night, what would you normally be doing right now?"

She smiled at his attempt at changing the subject, turned to the side table and picked up a tattered paperback. "I'd be reading. Drinking my tea and curled up here, reading."

He reached for the paperback, and shook his head. "What's it about?"

"Hermione loaned it to me, it's the first of a trilogy. There's a strong heroine, a war, and a love triangle. I'm only partway through, but," she whispered conspiratorially, "I think she ends up with the blonde guy."

He stretched out his legs, and tugged her across the couch, so that they were almost lying side by side. Shifting to be more comfortable, she draped herself across him, rested her head against his chest, curled under his arm, snuggled in. "How far in did you say you were?" he asked, "Too far to start over?"

She looked up, uncertain as to his motive, as he handed the book back to her. "Read to me," he implored.

And she did. The beginning chapters created a universe, a strange world full of conflict and strife. She brought the book to life for him, her voice smooth but animated. As she read, their legs became intertwined, and they sank further down on the couch, lying prone, tangled together. He stifled a yawn first, but that proved contagious and soon enough both sets of eyes drooped closed. The book slipped to the floor, their place lost, but not forgotten.

The couch was hardly big enough for them both to rest comfortably, but somehow they did. Through the night they shifted and moved, until every part of their bodies that could touch, did. It was the deepest sleep either had experienced in months, if not years, despite their constricting dressy clothing. The heat of their bodies replaced the need for any blankets, and their breathing matched in a soothing rhythm.

As dawn peaked through her living room curtains, he opened his eyes to find her awake, watching him sleep. "You looked so peaceful then," she murmured, ears pink at being caught. He kissed the top of her head, "No, I often have nightmares. I think it was you, like this," he gestured to their positions, "that kept them away."

XXX

A/N: 396 words

Sorry about yesterday - it's my goal to do four a week, so you'll get one on Friday instead. Thank you for reading and your kind words. :)

(And for those curious, I'm starting to feel better about things - so that means good things for Finding Home...)


	52. Corner

Prompt: Corner

XXX

Each night, Draco returned to his new favorite place, the corner of Ginny's couch. Some evenings it was after a delicious shared meal, sometimes it was after he staggered through the floo, exhausted from a long day in the lab. They never made plans formally, he just showed up eventually, when he could, finding her relieved and welcoming. Regardless, the stress and strain of the day evaporated as soon as he sank into the comfort and warmth of her living room. He thought she had far too many throw pillows for any single person, and that the couch could stand to be a little bit wider (but not much, or else they might not tangle together so tightly), but otherwise that spot was his new source of peace.

They were working their way through the first book of the trilogy, each night starting cuddled together but upright, sipping tea, nibbling on chocolate biscuits, just savoring physical contact. The book - the heroine stripped away from her family, forced to choose between two loves, fighting a political uprising - was addictive and emotional. It provided the perfect buffer for them, an excuse to be together but not to talk about whatever the thing that was happening between them was.

Some nights they ended up together, as in that first night, entwined, sleeping soundly and deeply, contentedly. Some nights they both had to admit that the evening had grown late, that they were both still awake, and technically there was no reason he couldn't floo home to his cottage, own bed. Those nights were difficult, the goodbyes stretching out longer and longer.

As they progressed through the book, Ginny began to read more slowly, prolonging their time together. Draco noticed, but didn't comment. She had already contacted Hermione about the remaining books in the series, as they were proving hard for Ginny to find in her traditional shopping districts.

It was a Friday evening when she finished reading the book. She closed the cover sadly, and looked up to the man wrapped around her. They were sitting, she between his legs, propped against the corner of the couch, snuggled down, at peace. As their eyes met, something unspoken passed between them, not tired enough to sleep, but unwilling to separate. She reached her hand up, cupping his cheek in her palm, and quietly whispered, "nox," extinguishing the lights in the room.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

I have a friend that reads to her husband every night before bed - they've made it through the entire HP series twice. I admit I think it's dreadfully romantic.

Thank you for reading and your reviews (*cough* Nutmeg! You're great!) - they mean the world.


	53. Guilt

Prompt: Guilt

XXX

Considering the amount of time they'd spent together recently, Ginny felt guilty leaving Draco alone. _But Sunday dinners at the Weasleys are Sunday dinners at the Weasleys_, she thought, _and longer standing institutions will fall before mum will let me skip, or before Harry welcomes Draco's presence_.

She sat at the table, mildly listening to her mother discuss wedding plans with Angelina, while her brothers and Harry debating the upcoming quidditch season. Her father slipped into the seat next to her and whispered, "You look a bit distracted luv, anything on your mind?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she shook her head and smiled. "Nothing Daddy, I've just been busy lately. It's a change to just sit and listen for a bit."

Arthur pulled his daughter close to him, squeezing her with one arm. "I hope your brother isn't working you too hard. You tell him that you need some time off, time to enjoy yourself."

She rested her head against his shoulder, leaning into him, finding peace where she always had. "It's nothing like that Daddy. But how about you and mum? Now that you're retiring, are you planning to take some time to enjoy yourself?"

XXX

Draco wouldn't say that he felt guilty about eating Ginny out of house and home, but he felt, perhaps indebted. _Guilt is saved for much greater things_, he thought.

That morning when they'd gone their separate ways, Ginny was chagrined to not be able to even offer him some toast. She was heading to her parents' that day, and admitted that their time together in the evenings had prevented her from running basic errands. He felt not guilt, but perhaps like he should do something nice for her. That was how he now found himself in the muggle village near his cottage, roaming through the grocer's aisles. He picked up the staples that he knew they both enjoyed, whole wheat bread, breakfast tea, real maple syrup. He added the sharp cheddar that he particularly enjoyed, and a crate of satsumas to snack on, as well as a pint of a peppermint gelato he thought she'd enjoy, and a bottle of drinking chocolate to share.

It wasn't much, little enough that he could still carry the packages and not want to use a spell to shrink them. However, it was enough that he could assuage his, not guilt, but perhaps new feelings.

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Sorry about being a bit spotty lately - I'm fighting a bit of a stomach flu. Please stay patient, I'm truly committed to finishing this.

Thank you for your reviews & for reading!


	54. Prisoner

Prompt: Prisoner

XXX

As the evening wore on, Ginny felt like a prisoner in her parents' home. She was antsy, distracted, wondered what Draco was doing. (Answer: wandering the aisles of a muggle bookstore.) The entire family had moved into the living room, sipping tea or firewhiskey, chatting and lounging together. It was only Ginny that was ready to jump out of her skin, bound by obligation, counting down the seconds of her weekly sentence.

As the flames in the fireplace began to die down, Arthur nudged Molly, and then stood and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the patriarch of the family, and they quieted quickly. Arthur had never been a man of great speeches or pronouncements, so the family knew this was something important.

Clearing his throat a second time, he began, "Your mother and I have an announcement to make. As you know, now that I've retired, mum and I have some extra time on our hands. We've decided to do some traveling." He smiled around the room at the anxious faces of his family, "So this may, sadly, be the last weekly family dinner for a bit."

Percy gasped, as only Percy could, and George and Ginny both stifled snickers at his reaction. Molly shot them both glares, while Arthur kept talking. "We're going to start out in Romania with Charlie, but he'll quickly grow tired of us, so we'll move on to see Bill and Fleur. We'll stay until the baby arrives and they're settled in, then if I can tear your mother away from her first grandchild, we'll move on to help Hermione with her parents' memories."

Molly rose to join her beloved husband, "You're all adults now, I'm certain you will be able to feed yourselves." Percy groaned loudly, and it was his turn for a glare from Molly. "I expect you to take care of each other while we're gone though. Don't act like strangers."

Ginny rose to hug her parents, "Go, go and enjoy yourselves. You deserve this. And we all know that part of your plan is to lure them all back home, one by one. Angelina and I will hold down the fort. Don't you worry." "

Molly was overcome, easily, by her daughter's words, and wiped away a quick tear. Ginny hugged her again, relieved, feeling the freedom of her prison doors swing wide open. She had been pardoned.

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Thank you for reading, and for any reviews you may choose to leave. Have a great day!


	55. Craft

Prompt: Craft

XXX

After the announcement, Molly sat down with Angelina to go through her books of knitting patterns. Angelina had found a stunning strapless wedding gown, and had asked her future mother-in-law to create a lace shawl to accessorize. Molly was only too happy to agree, looking for something to keep her hands busy in the evenings of their travels.

Idly, Ginny joined them, now appreciating the murmurs and comfort of her family, knowing that it would be the last evening like this for a while. She flipped through a pattern book lazily until she came across a richly detailed, cable knit scarf and matching gloves and cap. The photo accompanying the pattern showed the set in a stormy dark grey with midnight blue accents. Immediately her mind flew to Draco.

The dark colors would complement his fair complexion and the knots and twists of the cables were complex and intricate, reminding her of him. "Mum, can I borrow this book? I think I'd like to make this."

Molly smiled warmly in agreement, "Of course luv, it will be nice to know you've picked up your needles again." She thought to herself_, it's also nice to know my girl has picked someone to knit for again. _"Do you need any wool?" she asked.

XXX

That night when Ginny returned to her cottage, she could sense something different. Wandering around the kitchen, she smiled at the bowl of citrus fruit on the counter, the bread propped against the toaster, the new items in her fridge. _He's sneaky, that one_, she thought to herself with a wide grin.

Turning she noticed the beautiful arrangement of spring flowers centered on her dining table, yellow and white blooms filling the room with a delicious scent. She walked over to smell the arrangement and noticed a note, a familiar scrawl –

"_I hope you enjoyed your evening, and that you approve the few staples I've dropped off. It's not much, I know. Please look at the packages on the coffee table, and I hope to see you tomorrow evening." _

She scurried into the living room to find two wrapped books waiting for her - the sequels to the book series they had been reading. _Muggle books_, she realized now, _that was why they were hard for me to find_. She marveled at Draco, he wasn't just sneaky, he was downright crafty.

Ginny sat down to knit with a grin.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly.

Because one of you asked for more. (And because I'm home sick still, with some time on my hands.)

Thank you for reading and reviews. Have a great day! :)


	56. Misfortune

Prompt: Misfortune

XXX

Harry couldn't believe his misfortune. It wasn't as if he begrudged Arthur and Molly their travels, if anyone deserved the time away it was them. He counted on the weekly gatherings as a time to connect with his adopted family. Especially Ginny. As she continued to insist that they were only siblings, it grew harder and harder for him to find a place in her life. _A brother. She already had plenty of brothers_, he fumed_. I've been put on the shelf, catalogued somewhere between George and Ron._

He sat in the living room, watching Molly tear up and hug Ginny, and schemed. He needed to come up with a plan. A way to make sure he maintained a consistent presence in her life. If he couldn't count on the weekly dinners, he would have to figure something out. He had noticed the fleeting look of joyous freedom that passed across her face, and suspected that it had something to do with Malfoy. _Damn it_, he thought, _I can't lose her. Despite my promise to accept whatever she seems intent on pursuing, I can't let her make that mistake. I can't_.

XXX

It wasn't as if Draco missed his fortune. Really, when you're as rich as his family was, the number of zeroes after the galleon sign really didn't make much difference. So when he realized that he was the last of his line, and that he had more money than he could ever reasonably spend, the decision to comply with the reparations was easy. It wasn't just that it was the right thing to do; it was frankly that he had more money than he knew what to do with. So it wasn't the fortune.

It was the ease that came with the money. That he could snap his fingers and magic would happen. Not just literally of course. But he could state, "I want the walls in my room to be green" and the next time he looked, the walls would be green. Certainly, he could color his own walls, or even pay someone to color them for him, but it was the seamlessness that he missed. Kind of. Sort of.

Not really missed. It was just a learning curve that came with adulthood. _How odd_, he thought, _that I once had to face the Dark Lord, and now I'm stressed about how to color my bedroom walls. _

XXX

A/N: 399 words

Sorry - I hate to admit that the holiday on Monday has me completely baffled about what day it is. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think?


	57. Plot

Prompt: Plot

XXX

Harry waited for Percy in the Ministry cafeteria, plotting and scheming. By the time his companion arrived, he was fidgety, with furrowed brow, obviously frustrated.

Percy slid across from him, "Sorry I'm late Harry. Are you ok? You seem upset."

Harry shrugged, attempting an illusion of subtlety. "I've finally found a house to buy, but I'm worried that buying it alone might be more than I've bargained for."

Percy smiled, but nodded knowingly. (Of course he did, Percy knew something about everything.) "A house is a big step, but that's great, isn't it? You've been searching for so long."

"Yes, and frankly I'm tired of looking. It's time to move on." _With my plan_, he added silently.

"Too bad Mum has already left for Charlie's," Percy prattled on, "She's going to be disappointed to miss out. She's been pressuring me to find someplace of my own, so she'll be excited to hear this."

Harry nodded, knowing that Molly was pressuring Percy to find his own place, because, he thought - _its Percy, and who wouldn't want him out of the house?_ He started to lay the groundwork for his plot, "It's too bad, but I'm hoping to be moved in before they're back. Wouldn't it be nice to have someplace to get together while they're gone? Not every week mind you, but occasionally?"

Percy's eyes grew large, never one to pass up the opportunity to have someone else cook. "That does sound nice, Harry. I bet everyone else will think so as well!"

_Not everyone_, Harry glowered, but covered himself with a fake sigh. "That's part of my worry, Percy. I really don't know anything about buying furniture, or dishes, or anything like that. I don't know the first thing about setting up house. I'm going to need some help, but I don't know who to ask." He sighed again, laying it on thick. He needed this suggestion to come from someone other than himself, so that Ginny didn't suspect.

Percy chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed, "I know what you mean. Some things need a woman's touch."

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. _This was going to be easier than I thought,_ he marveled.

"You know who you should ask?" Percy declared, taking another bite. Harry leaned in, but shook his head, waiting for his scheme to begin. With a crumble of his lunch bag, Percy declared with a big smile, "Luna!"

XXX

A/N: 398 words

Sorry about last week - I was out of town with only my work laptop. I'm not sure our IT folks need to know about my D/G obsession. ;-)

Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Have a great day!


	58. Pen to Paper

Prompt: Pen to Paper

XXX

Earlier that morning, Draco had looked around his cottage in frustration. It was perfectly suitable for a bachelor, for someone who wasn't entertaining the company of the finer sex. But he knew he couldn't invite Ginny to visit him until he made some changes.

Having eaten a quick lunch at his desk, he spent the rest of the hour making lists. By the time Ginny found him, he was surrounded by crumpled pieces of parchment, quill in hand, inkwell mostly empty. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him scribble away, scrawling then scratching then crumpling. Her curiosity was piqued; she was dying to know what he was up to.

"Whatcha doin'?" she teased, strolling into the room. He spun around on the low stool, and when he caught sight of her she added an extra roll to her hips.

"Nothing of importance," he muttered, shoving the papers aside, pulling her onto his lap. She leaned into him, and then around him, reaching for the top piece of parchment. She read aloud:

"One – more bookcases  
>Two – new couch and chairs<br>Three – paint bedroom  
>Four – other bedroom - Study? Guest room? Storage? Kids' Room?<p>

Kids' Room?" she repeated emphatically. "Draco, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

He swiped the parchment out of her hand, shoving it to the bottom of the stack, slamming his quill on top. Sighing, "It bothered me last night when you asked why I've never invited you to my cottage. It's not that I don't want you there, it's that it's not fit for you to see."

She straddled him, reaching around and fishing through the stack for his list. "So this is a home improvement list? Draco, you're being silly. I don't care what your place looks like. All that matters is that you're there. Plus, I looooove to decorate. Why don't you let me help you?"

He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying how she towered above him, and kissed her on the neck. "I care what it looks like. I'm still a Malfoy. I want it perfect."

She leaned down, kissing him properly. "Then we'll make it perfect. Together. Finish your lists, and this weekend we'll get started. I'm looking forward to it."

As she unwrapped herself, he tried to wrangle her back, not ready to let her go. "You're crazy, Weasley," he said, shaking his head. "But thank you. I am as well."

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Yeah, it's obvious where this is going, I know. ;-)

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. Have a great day!


	59. Stars

Prompt: Stars

XXX

Ginny stepped through the floo into a large great room. From where she stood, she could see a kitchen (needed updating), a dining area (years out of style) and a large living space (floral couch, so not Draco). She frowned, as it all struck her as feeling vaguely familiar, but called out to her host, "Draco, I'm early!"

He came from the back of the cottage, through a darkened doorway, hair still damp, casual jeans, white shirt not quite buttoned but rolled at the sleeves. And barefoot. Devastatingly sexy. He ran a nervous hand through his hair as he stepped towards her, and her eyes darkened at the memory of the last time she saw him dressed this way, only in her kitchen. "Please, come in. Excuse the mess."

She strolled towards him, with deliberate intent, and murmured against his lips, "No mess. Just not enough bookcases." She could feel his smile, and she rocked up to him, kissing him soundly. When he parted her lips to suck on the bottom one, stars flashed behind her eyes. _Merlin's beard, can he kiss_, she thought.

Standing in the middle of the room, they nipped and sucked and teased, until she whispered, "Why don't you show me what's through that doorway?"

He took her hand, refusing to not be touching her, and tugged her towards the other half of his home. The first doorway led to a cluttered bedroom. Boxes and trunks were stacked through most of the space, but she could see a set of bunk-beds against the far wall. "This was my room when I visited my grandmother," he explained. "I have no idea what to do with it now."

She nodded, dark lusty eyes meeting his. He swallowed, moving to the middle door, "The bathroom. You can see it needs some changes." It had clearly been the bathroom of an elderly, but elegant, female. Finally they made it to the master bedroom. "And this is where I stay," he swallowed again, "when I'm not with you."

She pounced, taking charge of their kiss, making a silent demand of him. She maneuvered him backwards until he could feel his legs hit the bed, and he tugged her down with him.

"Why Miss Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, pulling her back on top of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am going to make. You. See. Stars," she promised.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Have a great day everyone! Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think? :)


	60. Judging

Prompt: Judging

XXX

They laid curled up together in what was once his grandmother's bed. It was silent, save for the sound of their breathing and the gentle lapping of water against the shore. Ginny sighed contentedly, "I really like it here. It's soothing."

He craned his neck so that he could look down at her, meeting her eyes before dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. "That makes me happier than you might realize. You're the first person, outside of a blood relative, that has ever crossed the floo."

She could see the surprise, and happiness, in his eyes. "Really?" she questioned. "That surprises me. I know you want to update it, but in so many ways, it's already perfect here."

Snorting "Perfect," he drawled on teasingly, "well, you did grow up in a burrow," softening the words with another peck. "Miss Weasley, I'm sure you can imagine as well as I can how any of my _friends_," he exaggerated the word, "would react to this modest dwelling."

Ginny shrugged, and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Well I like it here. I like you here. I don't think the man you would be in the manor is the same man I am with today."

He trailed his hand gently up and down her arm, tracing fingertips across freckles. "Thank you," he said with sincerity. "Truly. All my life I've been surrounded by people who judged me. For my last name. For my father's actions. For money I did nothing to earn." He cupped her face, gently sweeping a finger across a cheek, "You are not only beautiful, but you're kind, and every day with you is a pleasant surprise."

She kissed his palm, smiling into his skin, "You forgot incredibly intelligent and devastatingly sexy."

He barked out a laugh, tugging her back on top of him. "Modest too. I'm a lucky wizard."

Her eyes twinkled with joy as she began to rock against him. "We're both lucky." She groaned as he shifted his hands, one guiding her hips, the other sweeping gently across her breasts. "So," she teased, "What do you want to do today?"

He tightened his hand on her hip, arching up to her, "I think," he gasped, "We're off to a good start."

She leaned down, licking his lips, "I thought we were going shopping," she pouted.

He groaned in pleasure, "We'll do _anything_ you want."

XXX

A/N: 397 words

I'm not entirely feeling this, but I admit that I'm struggling with the prompts for this week. But I figure better something than nothing...

So thank you for reading.


	61. Hello

Prompt: Hello

XXX

Standing on the dock, Draco explained, "Once the weather warms, we'll sail over instead of apparating into the woods."

Ginny grinned, but startled when a grizzled man barked out a greeting. "Malfoy," he growled, causing her to wince, "Didn't expect to see you until spring."

She peered at the stranger, fear prickling the nape of her neck. He wore a skullcap, pulled down tight, a ratty old pea-coat, and had a scraggly, dirty beard. She couldn't begin to imagine how he knew Draco, unless he was from during the war. Warily, she looked up to take her cue from her companion, and was surprised.

A warm smile spread across Draco's face, and he shook the man's hand with affection and vigor. "Cap! Good to see you!" He turned to introduce her, "Ginny, this is the dock master here. Just call him Cap, for Captain. He sold me my first boat," he explained.

Cap grinned down at her, and she realized his growl was his normal tone of voice. "Hello there missy," he all but snarled, "It's about time this boy found a first mate." He doubled over, laughing at his own bad joke, Draco's ears pinking at the comment.

"We'll see you soon, Cap," Draco groaned and tugged her along into the village.

XXX

As they made their way through town, Draco pointed out the high points of the little village – the bookstore, the grocery, the pub, the coffee shop. She couldn't get over how many people seemed to know Draco, how he fit in, moving seamlessly through the muggles. Many of them nodded to him in greeting, or raised a hand in passing. He nodded, waved, or smiled back, and she silently marveled, yet again, at the man before her.

As they passed the coffee shop, she noticed a sullen young man leaning against the wall, smoking. She smiled at him, but as they passed he leapt up and shouted, "Oi, Malfoy!"

Again, she startled and was surprised at Draco's reaction. "Spike!" Draco grinned, "I thought you quit," he pointed to the discarded cigarette.

The young man groaned, "It's harder than I thought it would be." With a practiced shrug, he continued, "That weird tea you ordered came in."

Draco smiled at her, "Your weird tea."

She leaned into him, secretly thrilled that he was stocking his cottage for her, but more thrilled that he had found these welcoming people.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

Sorry about the gap in posting. As I said, I'm struggling a bit with the prompts, trying to find the plot forward. But please don't think I've abandoned this - I'm working through it, just slowly.

Have a great week! (And for those of you who have asked about Finding Home, I do plan on finishing it this year. Promise.)


	62. Break Away

Prompt: Break Away

XXX

Taking a break in their tour, and getting out of the cold, they followed the young man into the coffee shop. Draco insisted that she sit, a cozy table by the window conveniently opening, while he went to get their beverages.

When he joined her again, his eyes followed her gaze, to the elaborate Victorian home on the hillside. He slid in across from her, and blew on his mocha before taking a sip. "It's beautiful isn't it," nodding at the building that had captured her attention.

She took a sip; eyes closed in bliss, as the hot cocoa was rich and thick, and coated her tongue decadently. Once she swallowed, she agreed, "It is lovely. When I was a little girl, I used to daydream about a house like that. A perfect combination of quaint and large, you know," she shrugged, "like a more organized version of the burrow, but still charming."

He chuckled as he glanced out at the house again. "I can't say that it was a childhood dream, but I did attempt to buy it," he admitted, smiling ruefully. "I was out bid. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

She looked at him, speechless, realizing his subtle implication. She whispered, "Would you have done it Draco? Would you have broken away from our world? Could you have lived here, among the muggles?" Her voice lowered further on the last word, and she glanced around to ensure that no one had overheard them. Ginny's mind spun. She couldn't imagine anyone leaving the wizarding world willingly. Even among those of her dearest friends who had ties to the muggle world, neither Harry nor Hermione would ever willingly give up magic.

Draco chuckled uncomfortably, "As I said, I guess it wasn't meant to be. At the time, things seemed much worse. I was alone. I wanted something different, something untouched by our world. But I realized," he leaned closer, eyes darkening as he held her gaze. "I realized that I want a family."

Ginny made a soft sound, almost a gasp, again understanding his unspoken implication. He continued, after once again blowing on his drink, "And leaving our world wouldn't be fair to my children. Malfoy children are always, shall we say, prodigious. For that reason, I've tried to stay in our world."

She held his gaze, and a smile graced her lips. "I'm glad you did," she blushed.

XXX

A/N: 400 words exactly

I have to admit, this is one of the ones that was stumping me the most. Hopefully *fingers crossed* things will begin to flow a bit better from here. Thank you for your patience! :)


End file.
